


Twinning Jealousy

by ShyGhost03



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Busy work, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Karma and Kayano are workaholics, Mixed feelings, Shiota-sensei, confused love, guess it's nagiami, managisa?, nagiami actually sounds cute, nagiami?, nagikae and karmanami for sure, they just confused and sad, unless any of you have a better ship name, what's the ship name for NagisaxOkuda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGhost03/pseuds/ShyGhost03
Summary: 8 years ever since Koro-Sensei's death. Since then, Nagisa and Kayano had gotten to together as a couple as well as Karma and Okuda. However, works comes in between their relationships. As a result, Nagisa and Okuda get a chance to spend more time together while the other two work. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Okuda Manami & Shiota Nagisa, Okuda Manami/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. It was Nice

“And that’s how I put wasabi in my boss’s coffee without getting caught,” said Karma proudly.

“Uhh ... that’s great Karma, but try not to get fired,” replied Nagisa with a worried smile.

It’s been 8 years since the death of Koro-Sensei and the group of four, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and Okuda, are hanging out this Sunday afternoon in a small cafe they all enjoy. They rarely have gatherings like this due to their busy schedules. Kayano was in disguise to hide her identity of a famous actress, Haruna Mase. They were all enjoying their conversation when both the actress and the bureaucrat receive a phone call to come back work.

“Sorry guys, the director just called everyone back to the studio to do some last minute filming,” Kayano said with a frown.

“Yeah, I was got a call from work too,” added Karma.

“It’s okay. We understand that you two are busy,” Nagisa said with the smile. Okuda nodded in agreement.

“Thank you! You’re the best,” Kayano said to Nagisa as she leaned to kiss him on the cheek, leaving both a blush on both persons. Karma also did the same thing with Okuda as well.

“Later Nagisa and Manami,” said Karma, “oh and Nagisa!”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of my Manami~,” said Karma jokingly, but both Nagisa and Okuda knew he wasn’t kidding.

“Of course, no worries,” replied Nagisa with a bit of fear.

With that, both the teacher and scientist watched as Kayano was picked up by her driver and Karma rode back in his expensive car.

At that moment, both Nagisa and Okuda were left alone together. Both of them looked each other awkwardly and stayed silent until Nagisa asked a question to the raven-hair scientist.

“Oh, Okuda-san!” said Nagisa abruptly. This caused Okuda to jump slightly but quickly composed herself for Nagisa’s question.

“I was wondering if I could learn more and ask some questions about rH Slither Blood as one of my students is doing a report on it. He really needs this good grade on this report. I told him I knew you and he begged me if I could ask you some questions,” Nagisa explained to the now surprised Okuda.

“Oh, um ... of course!” replied Okuda with a bright smile.

“I am also a bit interested in it as well, but I couldn’t really understand when I read it on the news and online. Science wasn’t my best subject back then in junior high,” he said while scratching the back of his head.

“Why didn’t you just say so! I’ll gladly help one of your students,” she said happily as she usually doesn’t get the chance to talk much about her line of work to her friends. Although Takebayashi is one of her co-workers at the lab, none of her other classmates take a lot of interest in her work. She would try to talk to Karma about her day at work, but he is usually really busy and sometimes tired as well. He doesn’t usually ask how her work is from being being too exhausted with his own job. She doesn’t want to bother him.

Similarly, Nagisa loves teaching. Although his job isn’t as extravagant as an actress or a bureaucrat, he still enjoys it. Similarly with Okuda, he really doesn’t get a chance to talk about his job to Kayano as she is usually really busy with filming and really tired when she returns from work. He doesn’t want to intrude her.

“Since I’m helping you, is it possible if you can give me some teaching tips,” Okuda said nervously.

“Oh ... sure. Why the sudden interest? Is there someone you have to teach,” Nagisa asked curiously.

“Um well, there’s this new intern at my workplace and they were placed under my supervision. I know how everything works, but I’m not really sure on how to teach the intern,” Okuda said as she played with her fingers.

Nagisa just sat there shocked and slowly grin at the thought of being a to talk to someone about his work and also do some teaching in the process. It was a win-win in his book. Kayano and him would text and call each other frequently, but she never asks him how his work is. She would just tell him stories of her work and the stress she has to deal with. Nagisa understood that Kayano needed a place to vent; She needed a person that would listen.

“I would love to teach you some teaching tips,” Nagisa said and then offered, “we could talk it over for some tea at my place.”

The two then walked out of the cafe and to Nagisa’s apartment that was close by. A few minutes later, they arrived at Nagisa’s place. The two walked to the door with Okuda trailing behind Nagisa a little bit. This was Okuda’s first time in Nagisa’s apartment and so she was a bit nervous. Nagisa was opening the door and saw the expression on Okuda’s face. He then told her reassuringly, “Make yourself at home.” He smiled towards the woman. “Of course, thank you Nagisa-kun.”

They then both entered the apartment with Nagisa closing the door behind them. The man then went to his kitchen to prepare some tea. Okuda then walked over to his couch. There he saw on the coffee table near the television were some photos. The photos included Nagisa and his family, him with Karma sling his arm over the boy’s shoulder, a photo of him with his teaching degree, him and Kayano on a date, and their class photo together. She smiled at the memory.

_“Okay boys and girls, in case you do kill (which I doubt you will) I would like to commemorate our time together with a quick class photo,” exclaimed Koro-Sensei._

_In less than a minute, Koro-Sensei has wrapped all of his tentacles around the class. Some were in discomfort while others were just going with flow and smiled at the camera. The photo was then taken with everyone in class 3-E._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nagisa came back with the tea and some pudding.

“Here have some pudding,” he said smiling, “I made this patch of pudding yesterday and I think it’s better than my last attempt.”

Kayano had told her about her visits to Nagisa’s place. She told her that Nagisa would try to make pudding whenever she would come and visit. Even with her busy schedule, Nagisa still tries to show his love for her even when they were both busy with work. It was still a sweet gesture.

“I hope you like it and tell me your opinion on it please,” the boy said happily.

The two then sat down next to each other while drinking tea and eating pudding. During their meal, Okuda was explaining the fundamentals of rH Slitherblood while Nagisa takes notes and Nagisa gives some teaching tips on how to properly teach someone like the intern at Okuda’s workplace. They stayed like that for about two hours or so.

“Oh so that’s how it works! Interesting,” Nagisa said with amazement. Okuda smiled in response.

“So you’re saying with these tricks, he’ll understand it easier,” Okuda asked.

“Yup! These methods are similar to Koro-Sensei’s so you already have an idea on how it works,” Nagisa answered in reply.

They then realized it was starting to get a bit late. Okuda then started packing her stuff and readied herself to leave. “This was really fun Nagisa-kun! I really had a nice time and thanks for the pudding and tea,” Okuda said to the blunette.

“No, thank you! You made it way more enjoyable. Let’s do this again sometime and if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always here to listen,” Nagisa said with a warm and grateful smile.

Okuda opened the door and looked back at Nagisa. “Of course, you could do the same with me as well. We could hang out again this upcoming Friday,” Okuda suggested.

Nagisa just stood there for a moment thinking and then smiled back. “Sure, see you Friday!”

Okuda then left his apartment with a satisfied feeling. Both Nagisa and Okuda felt like they finally had someone to talk to about work.

_They liked the feeling._


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Okuda rejoin with each other for tea at Nagisa’s place. Okuda visits workplace and they walk together back to his place. To others they looked like a couple, but they are not. What will happen in this little ‘hang out’?

**Okuda POV:**

Today is Friday and I get to hang out with Nagisa-kun. Yesterday, I had to work late and I didn’t get much sleep. I usually stay in my lab and just work overtime, but I told Takebayashi that I would leave work early.

“Oh okay. If you don’t mind me asking, where you going Okuda-san ,” Takebayashi asked me while he was preparing papers on his desk.

“Well, I was going to hang out with Nagisa-kun and talk with him over some tea,” I replied, getting my bag ready.

“Oh not Karma-kun?” Takebayashi asked again, looking a bit confused.

I sighed and looked a bit disappointed. “Yeah. Karma-kun has been pretty busy lately with work and he’s been working really hard. I don’t want to bother him.”

“Oh that’s understandable. We really don’t get out that much do we?” he chuckled a bit at the thought.

“Yeah, that’s true, so that’s why Nagisa-kun thought it would be nice if we hang out since he also some free time today,” I replied with a bit more happier tone.

“Well see you Monday Okuda-San,” Takebayashi waves back at me as I leave my workplace.

As I walked out the door, the sky was a clear blue and there was a gentle breeze. ‘The weather hasn’t been this nice for awhile now’ I thought as I stood there and took a deep breath and continued walking to the school that Nagisa teaches at. If I continue my pace I should arrive just in time and meet with Nagisa.

**-Timeskip-**

I arrived at Nagisa’s teaching job. I waited by the gate and eventually I saw a person with short blue hair carrying a bag. It was Nagisa. He was looking through his bag and saw me once he was done.

“Oh Okuda-san! Hi there! I didn’t know you were coming here. I would have gone to your workplace earlier, but I had to deal with some students causing trouble,” he told me with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Oh it’s fine Nagisa-kun. I actually enjoyed my walk here and the weather is really nice today,” I said while looking up at the clear blue sky.

Nagisa then followed me and looked at the sky as well. “Yeah it is a nice day,” he replied. We stood there for about two minutes just enjoying the moment. The moment ended when I got a text message. Both me and Nagisa-kun were broken out of our trance and we both laughed a little after that.

“Well, shall we start walking,” he suggested with a smile. We then started walking to his place.

I reached into my bag to see the text on my phone. It was Karma.

_-text begin-_

Karma~

Karma: Hey Manami-chan.

Me: Hi Karma-kun. Is something wrong?

Karma: Oh nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say I love you. Oh and I’m just hiding from my boss right now.

Me: um I love you too~ and please be careful

Karma: Whatcha doing right now?

Me: Oh I just left work early today and going out with a friend

Karma: Isn’t Kayano busy today?

Me: uh yeah. I'm just hanging out with Nagisa-kun.

Karma: Nagisa?

Me: Uh yeah. We both had free time today and we’re just going to go to his place for some tea.

Karma: oh

Karma: that’s nice. Well I hope you two have fun. Talk to you later. Love you.

_-text end-_

That was weird. The way Karma was texting didn’t seem like him. I should talk to him later. When I finished texting Karma, I realized that we were in a park and almost to Nagisa’s place.

**Nagisa POV:**

We were almost at my place. I looked back at Okuda and saw she looked a bit troubled. I looked at the weather and it was a nice day today.

“Hey Okuda-san, let’s go take a break for awhile! We could sit over at that bench,” I suggest as I pointed towards a nearby bench.

“Sure! I guess we’ve been walking for awhile now haven’t we?” she questioned as she let a little laugh slip through her mouth.

We both headed towards the bench and sat on it. We both sat there in peaceful silence as we took in the fresh air around us. It was rare for me to share moments like this with other people. Akari has been really busy with filming and we haven’t gotten a chance to go on dates and stuff like that lately. Whenever she does visit me, it feels like she is herself 100% of the time and that she is naturally exhausted from overworking at the studio. All I really do is just listen to her complain about work and her snobby co-workers. I really don’t mind lending my ear and giving some advice and comfort ... but I would like it if she did the same for me. I sigh at the thought. I looked back at Okuda and saw she was sleeping!

“Uhh Okuda-san?” I asked gently to the sleeping girl. I tried gently waking her up by poking her face and shaking her a bit, but nothing worked.

“Who knew you could be a heavy sleeper, Okuda-san,” I said, surprised as I put my hand behind my head. “I guess she didn’t get enough sleep. I really don’t want to wake her up. It looks like she hasn’t gotten enough sleep lately.” As I said that I got an idea that came to mind. I put my bag strap on my shoulder and put the sleeping girl on my back in a piggyback position. Even if Okuda was a bit taller than me, she still weighed light and I thanked heavens for that. I started to blush when I felt something press against the back of my back. I realized what it was and tried to shake off all the dirty thoughts. With the expulsion of dirty thoughts, I took a deep breath and marched towards my place with Okuda sleeping peacefully on my back.

- **Timeskip** -

**Okuda POV:**

That was the best sleep of my life! I took a night shift yesterday and I haven’t gotten much sleep since then. When I was sitting on the bench in the park with Nagisa, I hadn't felt so relaxed in awhile and it felt great! When I woke up, I felt like I was laying on something and it felt like a bed. Wait ... BED?!? I immediately got up. I then noticed that I was not wearing my glasses. I frantically looked around for my glasses and saw it on a bedside table next to a lamp. I also saw my bag with my belongings near it as well. Once I put on my glasses back, I looked around the room nervously. This wasn’t my room and I don’t know where I am and I thought of something horrific.

‘Was I kidnapped?!?’ I thought frantically.

I was starting to worry and what happened to Nagisa-kun. I suddenly smelled something good. My stomach started growling. I hadn't eaten lunch yet and I was still curious about where I am. I decided to grab my bag and just followed the scent. I used the stealth techniques I and my other former classmates learned back in the assassination classroom from Koro-Sensei. I only hope that I don’t need to fight. I slowly opened the door and saw a bright light. My eyes readjusted to the light and saw a nice and neat living place. There was a television and a couch that looked very familiar. I saw our E-3 class photo and then I suddenly realized I was at Nagisa’s place. A million thoughts rushed through my mind.

‘Did he carry me while I was sleeping! He made me sleep on his bed! How did he carry me all the way to his place and even open the door while holding his own stuff! Did he notice I was really tired and just kept me asleep. Why is Nagisa so nice?!?’ I screamed my thoughts until I was interrupted by a soothing voice. The voice was so nice and unrecognizable. It was singing a song and I was quite enchanted. It was coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked towards it and I saw Nagisa cooking something as he was singing. ‘That was Nagisa singing!’ I yelled in my thoughts. At that moment, Nagisa noticed my presence and stopped singing and turned around.

“Oh! Okuda-San you’re awake,” he said smiling gratefully towards me which caused me to blush. “I hope you had a good sleep on my bed. I didn’t want to wake you up as you looked really peaceful and really tired on the bench,” he continued while still cooking. I just stood there taking it all in.

“I hope you’re hungry and you like ramen as we’re going to eat soon,” he said eagerly. I just stood there dumbfounded as Nagisa was going this far to make me his guest at his place. Nagisa then prepared the ramen bowls and placed them on the table. We eventually sat at the table. Nagisa was smiling and I was still quiet still processing what was happening.

“Itadakimasu!” We said as we began eating. As I ate the ramen, I realized that Nagisa was a great cook, even compared to Muramatsu’s and Hara’s cooking. I was also thinking of how Karma never cooked for me once. I stared at him still wondering why he is going so far for me. He then noticed me looking at him and I froze. “Is everything okay Okuda-san,” he asked worriedly. “Everything’s fine Nagisa-kun,” I said gratefully as I waved my hands in the air. “... but why are you doing this,” I questioned. Nagisa then looked at me surprised at my statement and sighed. “I guess I could tell you,” he said with a more serious but somber tone. He then crossed his arms on the table. “The ingredients were about to go bad and I just wanted-“ he said jokingly but I knew better. “Nagisa-kun, please tell me the truth,” I demanded but soon realized what I just said and converted my mouth immediately. I looked back at Nagisa and saw his eyes a bit watery.

“I’m sorry,” he said looking down. “I just wanted to do something special for you that’s all. I haven’t been able to do this lately ... cooking for others I mean.” He then looked at me with a bit of a somber expression. “I just wanted to do this because I ... really wanted to do this with Akari. It’s just that she’s always busy and stressed out from work that I don’t want to bother her that’s all. I’m sorry that I used you as Akari’s substitute.” He then bowed to me as I was still shocked by his explanation. “Please forgive me Okuda-san! I know I shouldn’t have done it. I was selfish,” he said pleadingly with a bit of fear and sorrow in his voice. ‘Is this what it feels to have a thoughtful and emotional boyfriend’ I thought as I try to remember the last time Karma and I went out on a date like the lunch Nagisa and I are having right now. I glanced back at Nagisa still bowing. ‘I wish Karma was more like Nagisa’ I thought regretfully.

“It’s okay Nagisa-kun,” I said reassuringly. The boy before me started to rise slowly with still watery eyes. I then grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his tears. “I would be lying if I told you that I didn’t enjoy the nap I took on your bed or the ramen you served ... thank you. I just only wish Karma was more considerate.” I sighed at the thought. I continued to wipe Nagisa’s tears until we both realized our faces were really close. We stared deep into each other’s eyes. Before we knew it, the gap between us closed and we were kissing each other. It was only for a few seconds before we realized our mistakes. We quickly pulled ourselves from each other, and we looked at each other with the same horrified and regretful expression. “I’m sorry ... but I think you should go Okuda-san,” Nagisa said looking down trying to hide his blush, still on the floor. “Yeah ...” I said shyly, also looking down to hide my blush as I got up and grabbed my belongings. I put on my shoes by the door. Before I left, I glanced back at Nagisa. He was still on the floor and touching his lips with his fingers. It looks like he was still confused as I was. I couldn’t blame him. I then opened the door and left Nagisa’s place.

As I headed out, I also touched my lips with my quivering hands and fingers. ‘It was a mistake. It was just our emotions right. We both wanted to do it but not with each other ... right?!?’ I thought fearfully as I was walking at a fast pace to the nearest bus stop.

‘I still love Karma right? And Nagisa still loves Kayano right?’ I pondered as confusion filled my mind.

‘It was a mistake.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ... I don’t know what to say. I don’t know where I’m going with this but I kind of like it and I also don’t like it. Honestly, I’m just writing what comes to my mind. In conclusion, I’m also confused. Stay safe!


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking hot tea inside while it is raining outside sounds so nice, wouldn’t you think?

**Okuda POV:**

It is now Sunday, two days since Nagisa and I … hung out. I’ve been in my place ever since the incident. I told Takebayashi that I might take Monday off because I had some things to take care of. The whole weekend I've been thinking about what happened between Nagisa and I. After the incident, I was too scared to talk to anyone about it, especially my former classmates. I really didn't want to talk to Karma or Akari about this because it might ruin mine and Nagisa’s relationship with them. This is so hard! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my doorbell ring. It was 7:00 p.m..

“I don’t think I’m expecting any visitors today,” I said curiously while I walked to the door. The whole day was raining and so I never expected a person to come in today. When I then looked through the peephole and I saw Nagisa … wait NAGISA! I had made a tiny yelp when I discovered the person on the side of the door. I had guess Nagisa figured that I was at the door.

“Okuda-san! We need to talk! … please,” he said desperately. I had a feeling that he would come and talk about what happened and I wanted to talk about it too, but my whole body told me not to open the door. As I heard the rain fall faster, the guilt inside controlled my body to open the door to my classmate. On the other side of the door revealed a soaking wet Nagisa in a raincoat.

“H-hi, N-Nagisa-kun. P-please come in and dry yourself before you catch a cold,” I said nervously as I let Nagisa in.

“Thanks Okuda-san,” he thanked me as he entered my apartment. I closed the door and grabbed a towel to give to Nagisa as he took and hung his raincoat. “Thanks.” he replied with a sad smile. “Sorry for troubling you. I had to give one of my students my umbrella last Friday and I forgot to buy one, hehe.”

“N-no worries Nagisa-kun,” I said to the best of my ability while not trying to break down. I was hoping he would not bring up our little moment together. He had just finished drying himself with the towel I gave him. He then looked at me with great intensity.

“Anyways … we need to talk about … what happened,” he said bluntly. It was like glass had shattered as that was the last thing I wanted to talk about, but we needed to settle this problem as soon as we could. I then looked back at Nagisa and he had a regretful expression on his face.

“S-sure … but let’s go sit somewhere okay,” I asked him and he followed me towards my couch.

As we settled down, we just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes waiting for the right moment to speak about … it. I took a small glance at Nagisa and I saw that he also had a nervous expression. I opened my mouth … but no words came out so I closed it immediately. Nagisa had looked at me with a worried expression. We then looked each other in the eyes and, unexpectedly, we both laughed a little about our situation.

“Well this is awkward,” Nagisa chuckled a bit with his statement.

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered as I tried to laugh with him about our awkward situation.

“Anyways … I just want to say that I’m sorry for kissing you last Friday. I was just caught in the moment and I deeply regretted it afterwards,” he then stood up from the couch and bowed his head. “Please forgive, Okuda-san.”

‘ _ I’m also sorry. I should be the one apologizing. _ ’

“No no, Nagisa-kun,” I stood up to bring back Nagisa straight up. “I should be the one who should be apologizing,” I said firmly to the blunette. “I never intended to kiss you and let my emotions take control. I-it’s just that you were so s-sweet to me that I accidentally k-kissed you,” I barely explained through my stuttering to the now shocked Nagisa as he was processing what to say next.

“Me too, I never intended to kiss you as well. I just kind of wished Akari had the same amount of free time like you. I guess I took it too far, sorry again,” he apologized once more with a quick bow. After a few seconds, we both started laughing at how we ended up in this situation. “Hehe, if I recall,” Nagisa started his statement between laughs, “Koro-Sensei never did ship us together huh.”

“Yeah … weird huh,” I said with a somewhat sad laugh as we reminisced about Koro-Sensei. “G-guess he never saw us becoming a couple, did he.”

“So sorry again,” the boy apologized once more, “but … can we still be friends Okuda-san,” he asked with a more relaxed tone as his eyes seemed to give off a gaze that sometimes penetrated my heart and soul. “I really did enjoy our little talks.”

“Of course we’ll still be friends Nagisa-kun,” I smiled towards him in which he smiled back. “I also did enjoy our little talks. I don’t get a chance to talk about my work and life with other people other than Takebayashi-kun.” We then decided to hug it out and laughed together a bit. It was just a simple mistake that we made; a mistake that we wanted to do with our significant other.

“Thanks Okuda-san,” he said in a more relieved tone as we stayed in that position for a few moments before we broke off the hug. “We shouldn’t tell this to Karma-kun and Akari-san about what happened, right?” he asked warily with a scared expression.

“I … don’t think we should, Nagisa-kun,” I replied with a sad sigh. “I don’t think they’ll be really happy when they find out we kissed each other. However, I do enjoy our little hangouts. We could still hang for tea if you want.” I suggested to lighten the mood. Nagisa nodded in response and looked outside the pouring window. 

“Hey Okuda-san,” he asked me, “May … I stay here for a while until the rain slows down a bit. I mean I don’t want to intrude on your Sunday so you don’t have to-,” he asked me with a sheepish smile until I interrupted him.

“Of course you can,” I replied as I turned around to head to the kitchen, “would you like some tea.”

“Yes, please! That would be nice,” he responded, “Umm I hate to ask you because you’ve already done so much but …,” he paused to rethink his statement but continued,” do you … have any extra clothes I can borrow while my clothes dry.” 

“Oh sure … yeah let me get some for you,” I said as I just finished preparing the tea. I then rushed into my bedroom to grab a sweater and some sweatpants. Since Nagisa and I are close to the same size, it probably fit him while his clothes dry. I then handed the clothes to Nagisa. “I tried to find any clothes that Karma left here in case he stayed overnight, but I realized it might be too big for your size, Nagisa-kun.”

‘ _ I hope he doesn’t get too annoyed that my clothes fit him _ .’

“It’s okay, Okuda-san,” he smiled gratefully at me. He then headed off to my bathroom to change. I went to the kitchen to set the tea when Nagisa returned. I was glad that we got past our problem. We only hope that neither Karma or Akari find out about it. I returned to my couch and placed the tray of tea on the coffee table. I started to think more about my relationship with Nagisa. Of course we’re friends and former classmates. I cherish him as a friend and I admire him with his communication skills. I still remember when he used to help me communicate my thoughts after Koro-Sensei deceived me into making a chemical formula that benefited him instead. I started to smile at the memory. After graduation, Nagisa and I would rarely talk and only at reunions would we talk a bit. It was only when he started dating Akari and when I started Karma when we started seeing more of each other. 

The door to the bathroom was opened and I turned to see Nagisa in my sweats. I was blushing a little when I realized it was my clothes he was wearing, but I shook it off when I realized I was just doing a simple gesture for a friend. 

“Thanks for everything Okuda-chan, but I kind of hate how your clothes fit me,” he deadpanned at his statement in which I laughed a little as a response to his disappointment. He then laughed with me and we later rejoined for tea. 

“Do you want to watch a movie, Nagisa-kun,” I suggested as I took a sip of my tea.

“Sure, what do you have in mind,” he asked as he also took a sip of his tea.

“We could watch one of Akari-san's old movies when she was young if you want,” I suggested playfully as I brought out a bunch of Akari’s old movies when she was young. “I recently bought these a while back when Karma … ,” I paused for a second as I remembered the time when Karma and I used to go out together, “... when Karma and I visited a store and bought some of Akari’s old movies.”

“Interesting. We can watch one, but I’ll have to tell you that I pretty much watched them all already,” he answered as he scratched his head. I was surprised that he had watched all of them.

“Y-you watched all of them,” I retorted in a surprised tone. I had almost dropped the movies on the floor.

“Yeah, but don’t tell Akari. She told me not to watch certain movies she was in, but I did it anyway. Some of them were a bit rough, but she was still a great actor. Can we also not watch any romantic movies though,” he had smiled as he remembered the movies he watched that had Akari either as a side-character or the main character. Though there wasn’t as much love or attention in their relationship at the moment, he would still feel jealous when Akari was the main romantic interest “Even though I did watch them all, I still had a rough time whenever she kissed any male character. Believe it not, I had watched her movies before Akari and I started dating,” he finished his story with a soft sigh.

“That’s nice Nagisa-kun,” I replied sweetly as I put on an action comedy movie of Akari called  _ Agent Girl Scout _ where Akari played a spy but also a girl scout. It was a pretty good movie as well, but, as Nagisa said earlier, it was a bit cliche and a bit iffy in some parts. Either way, we still enjoyed it. It was almost ten at night when we finished the movie. I looked outside the window and it was still raining pretty hard. Nagisa was doing the same and he looked back at me.

“I could leave Okuda-san. I don’t really mind anymore,” he told me as he started to get from my couch.

“No please, I don’t want you to catch a cold since I was the reason you came here anyways. I want you to stay, Nagisa-kun.” His eyes widened at my response as he probably wasn’t expecting me to offer the request I just gave. “I-I mean you don’t have to, if you don’t have to.” I lowered my head as I felt quite embarrassed at my offer. I then felt two arms weak around my body to form a hug. It was Nagisa.

“It’s alright, Okuda-san. Thank you for everything, really,” he said comfortingly as I eased into the sudden embrace. “I do appreciate what you’ve done for me.”

“T-thanks, Nagisa-kun.” He then released the hug.

“No thank you. For tonight, I could just sleep on the couch,” Nagisa suggested casually. My eyes widened at his idea.

“No, you could sleep in my bed Nagisa-kun. You let me sleep on your bed so it would be fair if you sleep on my bed and I sleep on the couch,” I argued as I tried to decline his offer.

“But that was different Okuda-chan. I wasn’t sleeping at the time,” he refuted, crossing his arms.

“But you have done so much for me already. At least let me do this for you,” I argued. This moment felt familiar and natural to me as if I have done this before.

“Just let me do this for you Akari!”

“Why won’t you listen to me Karma!”

It was only for a few seconds we realized what we both said and yelled at each other. We then looked at each other with tears in our eyes and slowly laughed.

“Heh, I guess we have the same problem huh,” he told me jokingly but I knew it was kind of serious. “We both fell in love with workaholics.”

“Yeah I guess so,” I smiled bitter sweetly .

“Sorry again. It’s just that Akari and I had a similar argument before and we eventually slept together on the bed,” he said with a bittersweet smile as he shifted his gaze towards the ground. I was slightly surprised at how open Nagisa was.

“Me too I guess. There would be times where Karma wouldn’t listen to me because he was too busy with work … crazy right,” I replied with a sarcastic tone at the end. “Sorry Nagisa for yelling too. You could sleep on the couch for tonight. Plus, we also don’t want to add ‘sleeping together in the same bed’ to our list of accidents~” I teased the blunette.

“Uh … thanks Okuda-chan,” he smiled at me with a bit more gratitude. I then grabbed an extra blanket and pillow for Nagisa and I gave it to him. Preparing his ‘bed’, he took one more glance at me.

“Thanks for everything Okuda-chan,” he said as he slipped into the blanket. “Goodnight” he said with his ever so gentle voice. I smiled towards the now sleeping blunette. I went over the light-switch. Before I turned the lights off, I said one last goodbye to my friend. 

“Goodnight Nagisa-kun.”

After that, I headed into my bedroom and checked my phone for any messages I missed. To my disappointment there were none, none that really mattered really. I just hoped that a certain redhead would at least send a simple text. I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 p.m.. 

“I guess I’m going to work tomorrow since it’s all settled now, right,” I told myself disappointedly, “I better sleep now.” I started to doze off a bit until I heard a ring from my phone. I looked over and saw a text:

_ “Manami” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I’ve just been brainstorming on where I want this story to go and I feel pretty good about where this is going. I hope you like it. Anyways, Okuda and Nagisa are too nice to be angry to each other so I made them both very apologetic. I wonder who’s the person that sent the text. Until next time and stay safe!


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuda joins a call with a person as she tells about her events that happened to her.

**3rd POV**

_“Manami”_

The text message’s notification sound brought the attention of the scientist. Okuda put her glasses back on to see who the sender was. To her surprise, it was Nakamura. In their old class group chat, Nakamura kept on updating where she was staying and recently she posted that she was in California. “I guess it’s almost morning there,” Okuda inquired curiously, “I wonder what she wants.” Okuda then decided to reply to Nakamura hoping to get the answer to her question.

_-text begin-_

  1. Okuda: Hi Rio.



  1. Nakamura: Yo, Manami! You awake? Can we talk?



  1. Okuda: Sure … I guess



  1. Nakamura: Great!



_-text end-_

Their chat room was instantly replaced with an incoming video call from Nakamura. “I guess she meant a video call,” Okuda sighed at Nakamura’s sudden call and accepted the call. Her screen now revealed the blonde to be in what seems to be an apartment.

“What’s up Manami!” Rio yelled through the speaker of her phone, causing Okuda to flinch at the abrupt sound coming from her phone. Okuda readjusted to a more comfortable position on her bed as she prepared to talk to Nakamura.

“P-please don’t talk too loud, Rio,” she asked quietly, “It’s already 11 pm here in Japan already. Shouldn’t it be early morning there?”

“Yeah, but I got up early and couldn’t go back to sleep so I decided to talk to you since I figured you might still be awake and I was right,” she replied with a grin. Okuda sighed at the energy that Nakamura had so early in the morning.

“O-okay, what did you want to talk about, Rio,” she asked the woman, “also, can you also keep it down a bit. I have a guest tonight.” This peaked Nakamura’s interest greatly. The whole class knew that Okuda was dating Karma and so she was really curious about who this guest was.

“Oh really? Okay, I’ll quiet down, but who’s this guest at your house at this hour? Is it Karma,” she said while smirking. Okuda, on the other hand, knew she messed up in mentioning having a guest at her place. She hesitated on telling her it was Nagisa. 

“I-it’s no one important, r-really. J-just a friend,” she tried to convince Nakamura, but the blond didn’t believe it and knew she was hiding something. She then thought of an idea to find out who it was.

“If you want me to be quiet, does it mean that they’re sleeping right now,” Nakamura asked with a slight grin. 

“Yeah, of course. I don’t want to wake them up, so don’t try and sho-,” Okuda responded and explained to the girl before she realized what she was about to do. “W-wait! Don’t you dare.”

“HI KARMA,” the blonde shouted as Okuda frantically tried to lower the volume on her phone. 

“P-p-please be quiet,” she once again told the girl. “I’ll tell you alright. Just don’t yell.” Nakamura smiled at her own success as Okuda raised the volume on her phone to an appropriate level.

“So who’s this guest~. Is it Karma? Did you guys just hav-,” she asked as she had a mischievous grin on her face before she was met by Okuda’s sad expression. “Hey … are you okay?” Okuda then recomposes herself and waved her hand in the air to signify she was fine.

“No, I’m fine, really,” she assured her, “my guest isn’t Karma. He’s busy with work … as usual.” She sighed at the thought and Nakamura noticed it, but decided not to question it.

“So what the mystery guest?”

“It’s … Nagisa,” she answered the question, clearly flustered for finally spilling out who the mystery guest was. She then glanced back at her phone to see a clearly shocked Nakamura. For a moment, she hoped that Nakamura would be too shocked to tease her, but her hopes were quickly crushed when the blonde started to smirk devilishly like a certain redhead she knows. 

“Oh it’s Nagisa~. You two aren’t cheating on Karma and Akari, are you” she teased Okuda as she tried to get a reaction out of the woman.

“Wait! You’re misunderstanding the situation! Nagisa and I are just friends that’s all! We were just hanging out more recently,” Okuda’s explanation slowly turned into unclear rambling which made the blonde smirk more at the situation.

“You two haven’t kissed, have you~?”

“Yes, but it didn’t mean anything,” Okuda blurted out and quickly covered her mouth in despair once she realized what she just confessed. “I mean ... no … it meant nothing.” The woman then put her head down in embarrassment to hide her obvious blush and slight tears from the blonde on the screen. 

On the other hand, the given confession was something Nakamura didn’t suspect and she can clearly tell that Okuda wasn’t lying. She decided to put aside her mischievous nature for a bit and lend the girl an ear as it's clear that her friend needs it. “Hey, it’s okay Manami. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Okuda then raised her head up and saw that Nakamura was giving a sincere caring expression.

“Thanks, Rio,” she said softly as she was still recovering from the earlier confession.

“But I need to know the deets on how you two made out,” Nakamura smirked as her inner demon came out. “Rio …,” Okuda sighed at Nakamura’s determination and decided it was best to tell her than keep it in.

“It all started as simple, friendly get-togethers. He asked me if I could explain more about Rh Slither Blood so he can help explain it to one of the students,” Okuda started as Nakamura nodded in understanding the situation so far. “Of course I said ‘yes’ because he’s my friend, so we hung out at his house. We drank some tea and we had a really nice time talking to each other. We then told each other we should hang out last Friday and we did.” She paused for a moment to look back at Nakamura.

“So, what happened last Friday,” Nakamura questioned with anticipation.

“After I was done at my lab, I headed to the school Nagisa taught and worked at,” she replied.

“Wait! Don’t you usually work until 8 p.m,” Nakamura asked again as she knew Okuda could get lost in her experiments.

“I usually do, but I ended early that day to spend some time with Nagisa,” she said as she smiled worriedly at the memory. “It’s just that Nagisa and I had some free time that day and Karma and Akari were both busy so we decided to hang out that day. I then met him at his school and decided to hang out at his place. That day had really nice weather too,” she gave a warm smile that went unnoticed by the blond. “We then stopped at a park near his place to enjoy the weather for a bit and sat on a bench.”

“Did you two hold hands,” Nakamura teased with a smirk. “Wha- o-of course not. It’s just I accidentally snoozed off a bit,” Okuda whispered in the last part as she was still embarrassed at the events following it.

“You slept on the bench,” Nakamura asked as she was confused on why the woman slept.

“W-well, the weather was nice and I didn’t really get much sleep the night before, I guess,” she tried to reason and justify her sleeping habits. “Anyways, I guess Nagisa noticed me sleeping and had carried me to his place.” 

“He carried you!!!!” Nakamura exclaimed through the speaker of her phone. Okuda quickly lowered the volume on the phone to prevent Nakamura from waking up Nagisa in the other room. “I told you not to shout,” Okuda reprimanded the blond as she placed a finger on her mouth. “Sorry,” Nakamura apologized as she put a hand behind her head, “anyway, continue.” Okuda had repositioned herself again on her bed to a better comfortable position.

“I woke up on his bed and I got really worried, but I realized I was at Nagisa’s place,” she saw a smirk on Nakamura’s face, “I got out of his room and I saw Nagisa cooking some ramen. We then ate the ramen, but I thought about why he would do all of this for only a simple hang out.”

“Because he’s way too damn nice. That’s just the way he is,” Nakamura answered the question.

“T-that’s what I thought, but I asked him the question anyway,” Okuda replied as she remembered the events following it. Nakamura was now intently listening to Okuda’s next words. “He tried to say something else, but I told him I wanted him to tell the real reason and … he did.” Okuda stayed silent for seconds and had a blank stare which caused a bit of worry for Nakamura on the other end of the call. 

“What did he tell you,” Nakamura’s curiosity was growing. 

“H-he just wanted to do something special since he doesn't usually do stuff like this much with Akari, so he did it for me instead,” she then gave a bittersweet smile.

“So he was using you as Akari’s substitute,” Nakamura questioned.

‘I felt like it was the other way around,” Okuda thought in her mind as she wished Karma would have done the same thing for her instead of Nagisa. She still appreciates Nagisa’s kind and sweet gestures.

“He did, but he immediately apologized and I forgave him right away. He got a bit teary and I guess that’s … when it happened,” she whispered the last part in embarrassment.

“Wait really! Is that how it happened! Nagisa started to tear up and you too kissed,” Nakamura asked in surprise at how it happened.

“No, no. I just tried to wipe his tears and forgive him, and I guess our faces were really close that we accidentally kissed each other,” she quickly explained to the woman so she doesn’t misunderstand the story. “I-it was an accident.”

“So what happened after?”

“Nagisa just told me to go and I did. We didn’t talk to each other the next day, but he came today to apologize. After talking it out, we’re okay now and we decided not to tell Karma or Akari about it. It would be just our little secret, but now you know it so please don’t tell anyone else,” Okuda explained as best as she can without further complicating things.

“Okay, I sort of understand the situation, but why is Nagisa sleeping in your place tonight,” she asked, “Did you beg him to stay~.”

“Nakamura,” she mildly shouted at the woman, “and of course not! It was just pouring hard and I just offered that he could sleep at my place for tonight.”

“Fine, you win,” the blonde relented her teasing for the meantime, “though I’m just wondering what made you want to kiss Nagisa. I mean he is kind of handsome don’t you think.” This statement caused the chemist to recall her kiss with Nagisa and make her blush profusely which got a laugh out of Nakamura.

“No, it’s not like that! It’s just,” she sighed in frustration, “it’s complicated.” Nakamura then crossed her arms and had a confident expression. 

“Lay it on me,” Nakamura challenged the woman.

Okuda sighed once more to recall and recognize her feelings. “I do appreciate all the kind gestures that Nagisa did; the tea, the ramen, the nice walk, and even letting me sleep on his bed. Even the kiss was nice. I just …,” she paused for a brief moment, “I just want to do all these things with Karma. I know he’s busy and working really hard to achieve his goal, but he rarely pays much attention to me. So I guess I also used Nagisa as Karma’s substitute. I think Nagisa also feels the same with Akari.” She then faced Nakamura with desperation. “I still love Karma and Nagisa still loves Akari. The question being: what do we do.”

Nakamura just sat there, surprised at the information she was given. She was thinking of a plan on rekindling the bureaucrat-scientist and teacher-actress relationships. Suddenly, she thought of the perfect plan. “I got a plan,” she told the scientist as she fisted her palm. 

“A plan?”

“Yes, a plan that would rekindle your relationship with Karma and Nagisa with Akari. It just involves you and Nagisa to spend more time together,” she said proudly at her brilliant plan.

“What! How is that going to rekindle our relationships? Isn’t that going to make things worse,” Okuda argued but was met with a ‘tsk tsk’ from Nakarmua.

“No listen to this. The more you two spend more time together and less with Karma and Akari, the more the other two will get jealous. They’ll realize what they’re missing out on and they’ll be crawling back to you,” she explained the plan with a mischievous smirk, “Doesn’t it sound perfect!” Okuda sweatdropped at her enthusiasm.

“I mean yeah it sounds good, but what if they don’t notice and just continue like nothing happened,” Okuda questioned the woman’s acclaimed perfect plan.

“Well if they don’t notice then you two just have to kiss again,” she snickered at the thought causing Okuda to become quite red. “N-n-nakamura, we are not doing that again!”

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding,” she tried to reassure the woman, “That will be our last resort as they will definitely notice the other things I have planned for you and Nagisa.”

“Fine, but please don’t make us do anything intimate,” Okuda begged.

“I’ll … think about it,” she smirked, “For the plan to work, we also need Nagisa to agree on it. Could you bring him in here? I also want to say hi to boyfriend-number-two,” Nakamura said, bringing out another frustrated sigh from Okuda.

“He’s not … nevermind. Also, I don’t think Nagisa would agree to this type of plan,” Okuda said, making Nakamura furrow her brow at the comment. “I mean, I don’t think Nagisa would like to trick Akari on this type of thing.”

“I see,” Nakamura pondered her next plan of action as she really wanted this plan to come to fruition, “for right now, just propose the idea to him tonight or tomorrow ans just call or update me on his response, ‘kay.”

“Wait you’re leaving,” Okuda asked the blonde who seemed to be rushing towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, I have this super important boring meeting like in 15 minutes,” she stated as she started the shower.

“Then why did you call me?!?”

“Eh, I just wanted to say hi,” Nakamura shrugged at her choice of action/procrastination, “Can you say hi for Nagisa for me, thanks! Later Manami!” The video call ended and Okuda just sat on her bed greatly confused. She thought back to Nakamura’s proposal to make Akari and Karma jealous. To her, it seemed like a good plan. It was just getting Nagisa to join in might be hard. She then faced the door that leads to her living room where Nagisa was currently snoozing. Suddenly, a loud thunder boomed in the sky, causing the girl to shriek and hide under her covers.

‘I hate thunder,’ Okuda told herself as she hoped the blanket would protect her from the thunder demons. Before, she would have someone like Karma comfort her until she calms down and sleeps. Only her close friends knew her slight fear of thunder and that she couldn’t sleep. Looking at her door, she pondered her next course of action as she desperately needed to sleep. She needed to ask Nagisa.

* * *

Opening the door, light trickled from her room to the dark living room. Okuda turned off the lights inside her room and quietly trekked towards her couch where Nagisa was currently sleeping. She studied his sleeping features: his soft breathing, the little moments of his chest rising, his soft blue hair that was slowly forming into bed hair, and his cute nostrils taking in and breathing out air. Nagisa was hugging one of the extra pillows Okuda had given him and was muttering something. Okuda got closer and was able to hear Nagisa’s words.

“Akari … I love you,” Nagisa muttered sleepily which caused Okuda to quietly giggle. “I love you more than sushi. Just don’t leave me please.” Okuda then gently comforted the man’s head and stroked and rubbed it. This kept going on for a few minutes until another thunder boomed in the sky once again, causing Okuda to quickly jump and hug Nagisa on the couch. This action woke up a slightly dazed Nagisa as she could feel someone latching themselves on him for dear life. He looked down and saw Okuda hugging him tightly, making Nagisa yelp in embarrassment and surprise. “O-okuda! W-what are you doing here?” Okuda just continued to hug Nagisa until she heard Nagisa’s question. As a result, she quickly backed off away from Nagisa and tried to explain herself.

“Oh, h-hi Nagisa. I just wanted to ask if i could sleep with you t-t-tonight,” she tried to explain herself but realized what she just said. “I-I-I mean I just can’t sleep because of the thunder outside and so I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight so I could sleep better, that’s all.” At this point, Nagisa was speechless and was too red from embarrassment. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’ll just go back to my room.” okuda then started walking back to her room until she felt a hand grab a wrist. She looked back and saw that it was Nagisa kindly smiling at her.

“No, I don’t mind. If it helps you, then I don’t mind sleeping with you for the meantime,” Nagisa told her which made Okuda smile at Nagisa’s kindness.

“Thanks Nagisa.” Nagisa then go of her and glanced back at her room door.

“Anyways, do you want to sleep on your couch or on your bed,” he asked her.

“We could just sleep here on the couch,” Nagisa nodded as she then went back to sit on the couch. Luckily, both of them were small enough for both of them to sleep on the same couch. Okuda took off her glasses and placed it on her coffee table. The two go into a comfortable position, with the two of them hugging each other with one arm. Deep inside, Okuda was enjoying the embrace as the thoughts and sounds from the thunder were erased from her worries. However, this wasn’t the most ideal situation. Although she did have Nagisa here, she would have felt better if it was Karma hugging her right now. 

Nagisa noticed her worries and asked her. “Hey Okuda, are you alright? Is the thunder still scaring you?”

“Oh, um, no no. It’s not like that. It’s just I’ve been thinking of something lately and I was talking about it with Rio earlier,” she told him, the two still hugging each other. Strangely, they didn’t mind being this close to each other.

“Nakamura, huh? What did you guys talk about, if you don’t mind me asking,” Nagisa asked with curiosity and a bit of worry as Nakamura was involved. Okuda paused for a moment and took a deep breath before saying what she wanted to say.

**“I have a plan.”**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoy writing Nakamura. Anyways, this is kind of a recap of the last three chapters. We'll see more Karma and Akari in the future. Let's see if Nagisa agrees to the plan. Until next chapter, stay safe!


	5. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's nightshift is going down emory road. He also makes a certain phone call.

**3rd POV:**

It was another night shift for Karma. He was in his office and at his desk trying to figure out how to implement a newly passed law. This was the job of a bureaucrat. He loved his job and also hated it. It was what he wanted to be ever since junior high when he confided his reason to Koro-Sensei. Ever since he passed the national civil service exam and got the job, he had to be more on edge than usual. It was a job that he needed to tread carefully. As a result, he usually spent nights at the office working on jobs that his boss assigned him just to stress him. Karma didn’t really mind it. It was just a way to prove to his boss that there’s no way he could get rid of him from this job. In the end, he loved his job. It was now 12:00 a.m. and had been awake ever since seven in the morning, so of course he would be exhausted. Deep inside, he wished he could be with Okuda just to soothe his worries of work and life.

Tired, he decided to take a break from looking at the loads of paperwork in front of him. He took out his phone just to scroll through his photos. As he scrolled down his photos, he took quick glances at some of his photos. Some of the pictures included him and Nagisa at the premier _Sonic Ninja 4: Emergence_ that was taken half a year ago, a selfie of him laughing with Asano spitting out his wasabi coffee in the background that was taken a bit more recently, a group photo of him, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Okuda, and Kanzaki at one of Sugino’s baseball games that was taken 8 months ago, a photo following the events of the baseball game at a night where it was a selfie of him with everyone else in Group 4 drunk in the background in Kayano’s house, and even a quick and clear shot of Nagisa and Kayano kissing. Although he still kept their kiss photo from junior high, he had kept this newer photo of them kissing just to tease the couple whenever they got together. As he scrolled down more of his photos, he noticed it was a picture of him and Okuda cuddling and sleeping on the couch. 

“I don’t remember taking this photo,” Karma questioned the source of the photo. Based on the date of the picture, it was saved two days after the night where everyone got drunk at Kayano’s. He vaguely remembered that night. He did remember though that at that time him and Okuda weren’t dating at the time. To his embarrassment, Nagisa and Kayano had gotten together before him and Okuda. The two did tell the whole class that they have been dating in secret for about a year and decided to tell the whole class about their relationship which made everyone upset for not being told about it. Back to him and Okuda’s relationship, the two had gotten together only 7 months. He smiled at the memory of her love confession. Back then, he wasn’t so busy with work and they used to hang out, but life isn’t so easy. Now, they hardly get a chance to hang out since he’s so busy with work. “I hate my job,” Karma muttered with disappointment.

Ignoring his sadness, he looked back at the photo. The angle seemed to come from the floor and was a bit tilted. Karma then tried to recall the events of that night. He then remembered that it was Nagisa that sent him this photo.

“Kind of disappointed, he could have used this as blackmail, not that it would affect me,” he snickered at his comment. “Though I am impressed that he took a clear photo.” He was now analyzing the photo for any signs of romantic feelings from Okuda at the time. In this photo, it was pretty clear that Okuda was enjoying cuddling with the sleeping Karma. He smiled at the photo. Accidentally, he swiped right and realized that there was a video of that night. ‘Probably a sloppy video,’ Karma thought and decided to play the video.

_The video opened with Nagisa, filming himself lying on the floor with Akari hugging him on his back. “Did I take the picture? I think … I did,” the drunk Nagisa questioned himself. “I think you did,” the drunk Kayano softly said, still hugging him on his back. “Then why is there a red light,” the drunk Nagisa asked his drunk girlfriend. “Red light … ,” Kayano asked slowly but widened her eyes in fear, “Wait! It’s the paparazzi!” She then got up and dragged Nagisa up from the floor. “We need to go now! The paparazzi can’t know we’re dating! Let’s go to my bedroom, it’s the only safe place.” She was now filled with drunken determination and had grabbed Nagisa and quickly led him to her bedroom. “Wait! What about my phone!” The two were getting farther from the phone which was presumed to be still on the ground. “They’re watching, Nagisa! We can’t let that happen!” The two were now out of sight from the camera’s angle._

Karma had paused the video to laugh at the drunken silliness he just witnessed. He doesn’t remember watching this video. He had assumed Nagisa had accidentally sent this to him, as there was no reason for Nagisa to send it to him. He then noticed that there was 3 more minutes of video left and continued the video.

_In the background, there was a large bang of a door closing, presumably the door to Kayano’s bedroom. As part of the reaction of the large bang of the door, Nagisa’s phone had fallen over to a floor sideway view of him and Okuda on the couch._

Karma was now figuring out why Nagisa probably sent the video to him. ‘He could have at least trimmed the beginning part,’ he snickered in his thoughts.

_The two of them were really close and facing towards each other. The signs of drunkenness were visible on their faces as they were both red from the alcohol. “Hey Karma,” Okuda started the conversation. “Hmm,” he acknowledged the girl’s presence. “Do you … love someone -hiccup-,” Okuda told the redhead as she swayed a bit, hinting that the woman was not in the right mind when she told him this. On the other hand, Karma looked very alarmed in hearing that Okuda had liked someone, but tried to play cool with it. “Ummm … yeah,” he answered warily. This got Okuda really excited but also at the same time dejected. “Oh really … do I know them?” Discomfort and wonder can be clearly seen in Okuda’s expression when she asked the question. Karma, on the other hand, didn’t really want to confess that it was her, so he decided he could play around it._

_“I’d say you know them pretty well,” he admitted with a grin, “and I could say that they are pretty smart as well. Other than that, I would say they are the best person in my life right now.”_

_In the midst of his statement, Karma heard sniffling. He looked for the source and found a teary eyed Okuda seated across from him. “Okuda?” Karma was clearly surprised by the woman’s reaction. “I-I-I see y-you’re happy with this girl. I hope you get together, Karma.” Okuda then started to get up from the couch, in hopes of escaping the unknown pain she was feeling._

“Don’t let her go,” Karma told his past self as he watched the video intently, making sure to observe every detail. He still had no recollection of the events that were happening in the video, and was dying to know his past self’s actions.

_Before Okuda could leave, she was stopped when a hand grabbed her. Okuda quickly looked back to see Karma grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving. “Wait, Okuda. Don’t leave. I didn’t mean to say that,” Karma tried to explain himself. His face was getting a bit redder, unsure if it was the alcohol or his crush on Okuda was causing it. “K-karma?” The redhead then dragged the girl back to the couch and into his arms. “K-k-karma?!? What are you doing,” Okuda yelled softly, but strangely enough didn’t resist the hug._

_Karma then leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered loudly enough for Nagisa’s phone to capture what he was saying, “I forgot to mention that girl was you.” It took a few moments for the drunk Okuda to take in the information until she realized what he had said. “W-wait r-really. Y-you really mean it.” He had responded with a nod and a toothy grin that would usually scare most people but was a pleasant picture for Okuda. She loved it when he genuinely smiled. “Thank you, Karma,” Okuda thanked the redhead as she started to doze off in his arms and eventually fall asleep, “love you.” Karma then hugged the girl tighter, “I love you too.” In a few moments, the video ended._

From his understanding of the video, Karma and Okuda had essentially confessed each other’s feelings for one other. The thing that bothered him the most was why did it take a whole month for them to get together. “Was I the dense one this time,” Karma questioned himself, “Damn, Nagisa rubbed his denseness off me when he got with Kayano.” He silently cursed Nagisa instead of blaming for his own ignorance. Karma then tried to remember the morning after that night, but only was met with fuzziness and vague memories. “Damn, I guess it is a bit hard to remember when it was eight months ago and we were drunk. Although, why didn’t Manami just admit her feelings the next morning?” His mind kept going back and forth on the reasoning of his and Okuda’s delayed relationship.

His inner conversation eventually made him miss his girlfriend. He told himself that he should give Okuda a call as that’s the least he could do for not being with her that often. He looked back at the clock; It was 12:20 am. At this time, he figured that Okuda might still be in her lab working on something, so he decided to call her cell. To his surprise and disappointment, the call went to voicemail. He had listened to the pre-recorded message just to listen to Okuda’s voice as he did miss it. After that, he decided to leave a little message of how he wishes to talk to her about something and that he loves her still. Unbeknownst to him, that message wouldn’t arrive in time.

After his unsuccessful attempt to call Okuda, he searched through his contacts of friends that could keep him busy for a while. In his listings, he considered the followinging to call: Nagisa, Asano, Nakamura, Sugino, and Terasaka. He refrained from calling Nakamura as he calculated the timezone in California and he thought that her lively energy would be too much for him at the moment. He didn’t really want to call Asano as he already played and messed with him for the day. He remembered Sugino was back in town, but maybe thought he might be knocked out on his bed. He considered his last two choices: Nagisa or Terasaka. “I really don’t think Terasaka is smart enough to have an intellectual talk at this hour,” he told himself with a smile, “or at any hour really.” He snickered at his own comment. “Now that leaves Nagisa. He should probably be awake at this hour.” Karma then started calling Nagisa’s phone and it also went to his voicemail. “Damn, him too. He’s usually up at this hour,” he considered the possibilities and reasons why he didn’t answer as he knew Nagisa was sometimes a night owl. A dirty thought came to his mind and he proceeded to call another person.

* * *

“Hello,” Kaede Kayano, beloved classmate of Class 3-E, Haruna Mase, world-renowned actress, and Akari Yukimura, little sister of Aguri Yukimura. However, the title that Karma was more concerned about was that she was the girlfriend of Nagisa Shiota. 

“Hi, Kayano-chan,” Karma sarcastically greeted the actress. “What do you want, Karma? I just got back from work,” she responded as exhaustion was evident in her voice. 

“Oh, I was just wondering if you were with Nagisa, since he didn’t answer any of my phone calls. I just figured that you two were busy you know … doing it,” he told his reason to Kayano. It took a few seconds for Kayano to figure out what Karma was implying. 

“Wait what! No, of course not. A-and it’s none of your business, Karma,” Kayano had told the bureaucrat, “Besides, we haven’t seen each other ever since our little hang out last week.” Her statement had intrigued Karma as he thought that the two shorties would always talk and be together. ‘I guess they have the same problem as well,’ he thought interestingly about the situation.

“Have you even talked to Nagisa lately,” he asked her. “Yeah we do. It’s just short texts though. We usually text at night since my manager usually takes away my phone while we shoot, and I really don’t mind it,” she replied as she reminisced about the memories of her and Nagisa just talking on the phone. “I was really working forward to talking to him about something that happened today on set, but he’s not answering which is kind of odd for him. He’s usually awake at this hour,” she pouted at the end. 

As he listened more to Kayano’s rant on wanting to see and talk to Nagisa, he thought back on how both Okuda and Nagisa, two people he knew would be usually awake at this hour, were starting to hang out more often. “Since we’re on the topic of Nagisa,” he started, “have you noticed that Nagisa and Okuda have been hanging out more as of late.”

“Really! That’s nice for them to bond more! I guess their schedules are kind of light compared to us, right,” she responded. 

“Yeah, but doesn’t it bother you in the slightest,” Karma asked with a bit frustration in his voice.

“No ... why should it,” she asked, ignorant of the idea of something happening between the teacher and the chemist.

“What I mean is,” Karma wasn’t really sure how to say what he wanted so he decided to say another question relevant to the topic he was trying to convey, “how’s your relationship with Nagisa right now?

“It’s alright ... I think.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Kayano responded hesitantly, “I love him and he loves you. There’s nothing more to it. It’s just we haven’t been able to go on dates and stuff like normal couples do, that’s all.” A bit of disappointment and sadness was evident in her voice through the phone. “Work just got me busy lately and I guess it got in the way a bit.” Kayano’s voice drifted in the distance of the call to the point that she was just mumbling. 

“Kayano?” Karma, at this point, was just only hearing parts of Kayano’s sentences. “Kayano!”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry,” Kayano apologized as she went on a rant. “Anyways, I don’t really see a problem with Nagisa and Manami hanging out. They deserve to keep each other company and didn’t you say to Nagisa to ‘take care’ of Manami.”

“Well I did say that,” Karma answered, slightly embarrassed. ‘Crap, I did say that. Nagisa is just hanging out with Okuda in my absence that’s all,’ he thought as he tried to remind himself that nothing could happen between the two. “But … just to make sure there’s nothing going on between the two.”

“Yeah?”

“If you have time, I want you to go on a date with Nagisa some time this week,” he proposed to the actress. “I’ll do the same with Manami. This is just to make sure that everything is alright with those two and nothing funny is happening.”

“I see nothing wrong with it, “ Kayano accepted the proposed plan, “And I was planning to ask Nagis if he’s free anytime this week for us to hang out ourselves anyway.”

“Just make sure he still loves you. Manami might steal him away,” Karma sarcastically said just to tease the actress.

“Har har, you should hurry too. Nagisa might accidentally make Manami fall in love with him at any rate,” she also teased the bureaucrat. 

With that, they said their last minute goodbyes. Karma went back to work and Kayano prepared herself to sleep for what was left of the night. Their last statements about the planned dates they have for their lovers made them each feel uneasy about the idea of Nagisa and Okuda falling in love in their absence. They only hoped it wouldn't come true and that their plan will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hello hello! How are all of you? I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of like where this is going. I just hope you all like it as well. I hope you liked the little video part of drunk nagikae and karmanami. Anyways, I love to see what you think of the story so far! Other than that, I see you until the next chapter, but until then ... stay safe!


	6. Late Night Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuda recollects how Karma and her got together. Also a karmanami date!

**Okuda’s POV:**

  
  


It’s now Wednesday, March 2nd, three days ever since Nagisa and I made up and agreed to not speak about what happened on Friday. It was also two days since Karma had called and told me that he had some time off that night. He also told me that he wanted to spend his free night with me at some fancy restaurant. To be honest, I would be just fine being with just Karma, but I respect his choice. It has been a while since we have done something like this and I appreciate his slight dedication to our relationship. I am now waiting at my place to be picked up by Karma. I was just wearing a simple, soft dark green turtleneck sweater with a black skirt. To add on, I wore a small jacket since it's still chilly around this time. I didn’t do anything special with my hair as I kept it as a side braid. I was debating whether to put contacts in tonight, but I decided to just keep my glasses. I then looked at the clock, waiting for Karma’s arrival. 

It was 6:30 p.m.. 

I gave a quick sad sigh. The time reminds me of how Karma and I got together.

  
  


_ //Flashback// _

_ It is the month of August. We are in my lab. It’s 6:38 pm. Takebayshi had left early that day to celebrate Muramastu’s birthday at his ramen shop with the other members of the Teraska gang. The reason why Karma is here is that he had finished all of his work early and decided to spend the rest of his day with me. I’m just cleaning and fixing my work area for the night before I leave home. _

_ “Hey Okuda,” Karma addressed me as I was handling some empty flasks and vials.  _

_ “Y-yeah, yes Karma,” I answered right away.  _

_ “Do you enjoy my company,” he asked as he spun in a chair, sipping on a carton of strawberry milk. I flinched a bit at his question. _

_ “Of course I do, you’re my friend,” I smiled at him as I said that, “I feel like I can be comfortable with you and I can say anything confidently to you.” I looked at his expression and he seemed a bit surprised. _

_ “Really?”  _

_ “Of course! I felt like that ever since junior high, remember.” I continued cleaning my workspace as I tried to explain my reasoning, “I was able to talk to you about anything chemistry-related and you wouldn’t mind.” _

_ “Yeah, chemistry was basically your life,” I heard Karma comment on my obvious love of chemistry back in junior high. I turned quickly towards him to see his smug and smiling face. _

_ “Hey! Chemistry was the only thing that I was confident in and Koro-Sensei made me realize that developing my communications skills were also important in a job like a chemist.,” I tried to defend my chemistry obsession.  _

_ “True, and you did become a wonderful researcher, Okuda,” Karma said with a proud smile. I felt a slight brush cross my face. _

_ “T-thank you, Karma,” I said shakily. “You’re also a wonderful bureaucrat, Karma.” _

_ “Why thank you, Okuda,” Karma said as he spun around in his chair again as I continued cleaning. After a few spins he stopped and looked at the ceiling. “Hey Okuda.” _

_ “Huh, yes Karma,” I responded quickly as I dried off the beakers and flasks. _

_ “You would always be on my side right,” he said plainly. I was a bit shocked when he asked me. I wasn’t used to this Karma. He seemed vulnerable. _

_ “O-of course I would! I know how hard you work and how you do things out of goodness,” I replied with a reassuring smile. Karma continued to look at the ceiling with his straw still in his mouth. _

_ “Even if I did stuff most people won’t approve of,” he asked again with a serious tone. I flinched a bit at the tone of his voice. I shook the feeling. Get a hold of yourself Manami. I set the dry beakers back into its cabinets and walked towards Karma. I guess he noticed my presence and looked back at me, still having the straw in his mouth.  _

_ “As I said before, I know how hard you work and the things you do is for the benefit of others,” I said again. I noticed Karma’s eyes widened as I said this. Is he this surprised? I’m also surprised at how confidently I’m speaking. “Even during the class war between you and Nagisa, I still rooted for you when you two were going against each other.” I then smiled at his shocked face and walked away towards my bag on my desk. “I will always be on your side, okay.”  _

_ Karma’s face was full of shock. He looked down and wiped something from his eyes, which confused me a bit. “Hey Karma, are you alright. Was it something I said,” I asked again with a bit more worry. Karma then got up and walked towards me, still having his head down. “Kar-MA,” I yelped as he had put me into a deep embrace in his arms. I dropped my bag and was paralyzed on what to do. I could feel my face hot and steaming. I slowly returned the hug. The height difference made it so I was only hugging his torso. However, his arms had wrapped around my small body, making me both feel safe and warm.  _

_ “Thank you, Okuda,” he whispered softly. “I appreciate your support and you, so thanks again.” The way he said his thanks made me feel weird. I feel like he was holding back something that he wanted to say to me. I also felt like I needed something to say, but I didn;t know what. _

_ “I-I a-appreciate you as well, Karma,” I replied as I was clearly flustered by still being in Karma’s arms. Not that I minded. _

_ “Is that all you have to say,” he stated plainly as there was a bit of disappointment in his voice. _

_ “Uhhh, yes?” I replied unsure of what he wanted me to say. _

_ “Are you positive.” _

_ The more he asked me, the more I dug deep more into my mind. The more I searched through my mind on what Karma wanted me to say, the more nervous I was about messing up this moment. I mean, Karma is my friend and a person I could be comfortable talking with and a person I could have fun experiments with. But is that all he is. Is there more to him than what I perceive him to be. Eventually, I found myself looking through my heart. My heart. There I realized that he was a person that admired my focus and love of chemistry and someone willingly to still continue my friend after all these years apart. In an instant I knew what to say. _

_ “I …,” I started. I could feel Karma tighten his grip on the hug. “I l-love you.” There was a deafening silence in the lab. I could only hear the heartbeat of mine and Karma’s, which slowly got a bit faster.  _

_ “Repeat that.”  _

_ “Wait what?” _

_ “Repeat what you said.” _

_ “I-I l-love you.” _

_ “Repeat it again.” _

_ “I said I-I love you.” _

_ “Repeat it again once more.” _

_ “I said I love you!” I shouted once more as the words echoed through the lab. Karma’s hug tightened once more as I could feel my face flushed with blood. _

_ “I love you too, Okuda,” Karma told me. I felt tears going down on my face. How long have I been bottling this feeling. I then tightened the hug. “I just needed to make sure you were confident in your answer.” To my disappointment, Karma released our hug, but still kept close to me. _

_ “Thanks Karma,” I smiled at him as I wiped a bit of the tears on my face. I looked back at him and I also saw his eyes were a bit red. “Are you okay, Karma?” I put my hand as far as I can reach towards his face to only reach his cheek.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m just not used to being this emotional, you know,” he answered back with a sly grin, “and it’s all because of you, Okuda-chan.” He then patted my head teasingly.  _

_ “Well I’m sorry then,” I replied sweetly with a smile, “A-anyway, should we head out.” I picked up my bag off the floor and looked towards the exit.  _

_ “No not yet,” I heard Karma say. I turned my head around towards him and felt two hands on the side of my face. Suddenly, I felt my lips cross the ones of another. It was Karma. Karma was kissing me. The kiss was a bit intense for the first bit. After a few seconds, he loosed his grip and he positioned his hands from the side of my face to my hips. In return, I put my hands as far as I can reach, to which is his shoulders. It was a sweet and comforting kiss. I didn’t expect Karma to be such a good kisser. We released each other to take a breath. Karma looked at me as he caught his breath. “Now we can go,” he smiled at me as he turned around to pick up his stuff and walked towards the exit. “Let’s go, Manami.” The sound of my name brought me out of my trance and I quickly picked up my stuff off the ground to catch up to Karma, making sure to lock up and secure the lab. _

_ //Present Day// _

“It was nice back then,” I said to myself I waited for Karma. “But work is work, huh.” I looked around my living room to see picture frames of a family photo of me and my parents, Akari, Yukiko, and I on a girl’s trip, the rest of Group Four at Sugino’s baseball game, and Karma and I … Karma and I at one of his boss’s formal parties. How nice.

_ Ding Dong  _

I was brought back to reality when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked back at the clock on the wall and it was 6:46. “I guess that’s Karma.” I quickly took my stuff and headed for the door. Through the peephole, I could see Karma in a fancy suit and was holding something else behind his back. I opened the door to greet Karma. “H-hi Karma!”

“Yo, Manami,” he greeted back with his usual grin. “You ready?” I nodded in response. “Before we go, I ... got you these.” He then handed me a box of honeycomb toffee from behind his back. I was a bit surprised at the gesture, but I accepted the box anyway. 

“Thank you, Karma,” I thanked him for the gift as I put it in my purse. “Promise we’ll eat it together,” I asked him and he nodded slightly with a small smile.

“No need to thank me, Manami, I was just simply giving a gift to my girlfriend,” he replied with a calm smile. 

“It’s not just that. You remembered it's my favorite food,” I said back.

“Of course, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t remember something as your favorite food,” he grinned once again, “Anyways, speaking of food, let’s go.” He then offered his hand to me. I got a bit flustered, but I was confused why I was flustered. Was it because he rarely does this?

“Gladly,” I took his offer and we walked towards his car. His car looked kind of expensive. It was a white car and the inside was black leathered. It also looked new and I don’t remember him having this car before. “Hey Karma, is this car new,” I asked him as we arrived at his car. “Yeah, I thought you would like to ride in my personal car for once since I always used to drive the black company car. You don’t mind that right?”

“No, of course not, I just love to just hang and go on a date with you that’s all,” I tried to reassure him that everything was fine. “Let’s just go to the restaurant, ‘kay.”

“Right,” he nodded as he said that. He opened my door to the passenger seat and I gladly stepped in and sat. He closed my door and walked over to his side to open his door to sit in the driver’s side. He closed his door and he started the car. The car drive wasn’t anything special really. Karma did ask me how was work and I just answered that Takebayashi and I were doing more research on rH Slitherblood and how it can be implemented in the medical fields and in hospitals. Karma had told me that he was still proud of me and my work and I appreciated it. I also asked how his work was and he just told me that his boss kept on giving him an endless supply of work just to keep him busy and possibly burnout to the point of quitting his job. Not surprisingly, he just finished the work his boss gave him, but, to my disappointment, was given another set of files and laws to look over. He also told me how he put wasabi in Asano’s coffee again. Throughout the whole car ride, I felt like he also wanted to ask me something not work-related, but I didn’t want to push the idea.

“And that’s how I almost got fired,” Karma finished his story as we arrived at the restaurant. I tried to smile at the ending of his story, hoping the ending would never come to be again. The drive didn’t really seem long. The time was 7:03. The restaurant actually looked really nice. I have never been here before. I looked at Karma and I guess he noticed the surprised expression on my face. “You like it? My nicer boss actually once hosted a party here and it was actually nice. I was hoping to bring you here someday.” He then stopped at the entrance of the restaurant and there was a valet. “Get your things, we’re going to let the dude in the red vest park the car so we could head in to make sure they got our reservation.” I nodded and grabbed my belongings and exited the car. I then saw Karma hand the keys to the valet person and walked over towards me. We then walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. The inside looked even better and fancier. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a dim lighting throughout the restaurant, and even fancy carpeting as well. “Let’s go sign in,” Karma suggested as he continued holding my hand. I nodded and we walked together to the hostess. 

The hostess also looked fancy and even pretty. She was tall, had long brown hair that was in a ponytail. She had … larger components. She reminded me of Yada. “Hello there, do you have a reservation,” the hostess asked Karma. “Yes, table-for-two, under Akabane,” Karma replied. I saw the hostess look through the computer and clipboard for possibly our reservation. “Ah yes, table-for-two, Akabane, 7:10 pm. We’re ready to let you in, you two. Would you please follow me,” the hostess said as she turned around to the rest of the restaurant to lead us to our table. As we followed her, I saw there were other couples enjoying their evening together tonight. They all seemed happy. We eventually arrived at a table that was covered with a white tablecloth that was already supplied with two plates and utensils. The hostess also laid down the menus on the table. She turned around to Karma and me, “Enjoy your evening, Mr. and Mrs. Akabane.” I was shocked at how she addressed the Karma and me. I was about to correct her, but Karma stopped me. I was confused on why he did that. HE then whispered in my ear, “We shouldn’t make her feel embarrassed about making such a careless mistake. Plus, shouldn’t it be a compliment.” I was shocked at the revelation and nodded with a slight blush. We then seated ourselves and looked through the menu. I could feel my eyes widen as I gazed at the prices of the menu. The cheapest entree I could find was a fish that cost 5200 yen (about 50 dollars). 

“It’s okay, I’ll be paying for dinner anyways, so don’t worry,” Karma told me as he continued looking through his menu. “You don’t have to Karma, I have enough money to pay for the meal,” I tried to tell him. “Hey, I’m the one that asked you to dinner, so let me pay for our dinner, ‘kay. So don’t worry about the price.” I nodded nervously at how Karma was so reluctant to pay for both our dinners. I decided to go with a fish entree that cost a bit more than the cheaper fish I saw. It looked and sounded really good on the menu. I looked up from my menu and I noticed Karma was done too. “You're ready to order,” he asked me and I replied with a nod. He then signaled the waiter and we ordered our food. It didn’t take too long to receive our food. During the wait, Karma and I just talked about our day. He seemed really happy to be with me today and so am I. When we got our food, we talked a bit more about our day. Eventually, we found ourselves running out of topics to talk about. We even stayed silent for 3 minutes while eating our food.

“So,” Karma started, “how are you and Nagisa?” I paused for a second, but regained my composure right away. Don’t talk about IT, Manami.

“Oh, Nagisa, he’s fun and nice to be around and talk to about work with,” I replied without trying to spill out what happened that Friday afternoon. “We’ve been spending more time together lately. I even helped one of his students with a project that was about rH Slitherblood. Nagisa even taught me some teaching techniques to help an intern at my work.” I remembered my time with Nagisa, but mentally cringed at THAT moment. “Anyways, that’s all.” I tried to play off that everything went fine between me and Nagisa. I look at Karma’s face nervously and I see he was also surprised. 

“I see,” he said softly, “well that’s good that you two are getting along. My best friend and my girlfriend being good friends is the good thing, right.” Karma continued eating his food. “Nothing happened right.”

“No, of course not,” I defended myself without acting suspicious to the best of my ability, “We just had tea and talked, that’s all.” Karma hummed gratefully in response. “That’s good,” he said back. I felt like I heard a relieved sigh from him. We continued eating out dinner, but suddenly I heard a little buzz. I then saw Karma reach for his pocket under the table and grabbed his phone. “Sorry, it’s my boss,” Karma apologized as he got up from his seat, “I’ll only be out for five minutes.” 

“Don’t worry, I understand. Go talk to your boss,” I said as I smiled sadly as he went off to a nearby empty terrace.

I was now alone at the table.

I looked around the other tables and I saw couples enjoying their dinner together. They looked happy. One table also had the same dinner as me. It’s funny how she looked happy when she was eating it. I looked across my table and there was no one. As I looked around the restaurant more, I thought back to the conversation I had with Nagisa on Sunday.

_ “What do you mean you have a plan, Okuda,” Nagisa asked me as both him and I were on my couch in the middle of the night.  _

_ “I mean, Rio has a plan for us to fix our relationships with Karma and Akari,” I explained to him with a bit of determination and confidence. _

_ “What do you mean ‘fix’ and what does Nakamura have to do with all of this,” Nagisa asked as I sensed he was worried that Nakamura was put into the mixture into this plan of mine or hers. _

_ “I may have told Rio that we … kissed,” I said, still embarrassed about the whole situation. _

_ “You what!” I could tell Nagisa was scared of the incoming events of teasing and punishment from Karma and Akari. “But I thought we would keep it a secret.” _

_ “I accidentally told Rio of how we were hanging out with each other and how you were staying at my place for tonight and how we kissed. I’m sorry,” I weeped and pleaded for Nagisa’s forgiveness. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_ “It’s okay, I know it's probably not your fault. Nakamura probably forced you didn’t she,” Nagisa asked me with a kind smile.  _

  
  


_ “She did promise to keep it a secret,” I added. Nagisa sighed in relief once I said that statement. _

_ “Well that’s a relief.” Nagisa relaxed on the couch more as if he was just carrying the heavy weights on his shoulders. _

_ “In return though, I had to explain our situation with Karma and Akari and she offered a plan to fix our love problems with them,” I explained. _

_ “I see,” Nagisa replied tiredly, “So what exactly is this plan.” _

_ “To make the two of them jealous of us,” I saw Nagisa’s eyebrow raise at the statement, “Rio wants us to spend more time together to make both Karma and Akari realize what they’re missing. It would like being a ‘second relationship’ or that’s what Rio said.” _

_ “I mean, I thank both you and Nakamura for your concern, but I don’t think we should toy with Karma’s and Akari’s feelings like that,” he replied with a sad smile.  _

_ “I see,” I said disappointedly, “but would you at least think about it.” _

_ “I guess there’s no trouble in that. Let’s just go back to sleep.” _

I wonder if he’s still thinking about that offer. I then notice Karma walking back to the table. Has it been five minutes already? I wonder what he and his boss talked about.

“Hey, Manami,” he greeted me, “that was my nicer boss and he offered me my meaner boss’s job since they just fired the old fart. ” I was of course happy for him for the achievement.

“That’s great, Karma! Congratulations,” I replied back to him with a smile.

“It’s just,” he said with a bit of concern, “I’ll be having a lot more work to do than before.” I noticed the sadness in his tone and eyes.

“Hey hey,” I then grabbed his hand with mine, “the only reason why you had so much work in the first place was because your mean boss gave you all that work just to drive you out. That means you would have the regular amount of work that you would have for that job, isn’t that right?”

“I guess you're right. But are you okay with me having this job,” he asked again with a little concern.

“Of course, I’m proud of you,” I replied, but deep inside I was regretting every part of my answer, knowing that this job could cause us to spend less time together.

“Thanks Manami,” he then hugged me and released the embrace. “Are you ready to go now.” I then looked at our plates and they were both practically empty. “Yeah, sure.” He then called for the waiter and paid for the bill. We then walked towards the exit together. I noticed that the hostess was the same hostess from when we came in. 

She noticed us and said, “I hope you enjoyed your evening here, Mr. and Mrs. Akabane.” I shyly waved back at the woman as Karma and I exited the restaurant. We got our car back from the valet and we were on our way back to my place.

“So did you enjoy our little date,” Karma asked me as he kept his eyes on the road. 

“I really did, thank you,” I replied as Karma hummed in response. As we approached my place, Karma parked his car in front of it. “Can I stay at your place tonight, Manami.” I was a bit shocked when he asked me that. “Of course,” I said back and then he gave me a quick kiss. We then exited his car and walked to my door again. It was about 8:30. I unlocked my door and we entered my house. It was small, but it was sustainable for living. I put my purse on the table and Karma put his belongings on the coffee table. He then entered my bedroom and he later came out in pajamas he had left here just in case he had to spend the night at my place. It didn’t bother me, it was just a reminder that he would come back.

“So you are ready for the night, “ Karma asked me with a bit of excitement. He then turned around and landed on my bed. I followed him and found him already asleep! I’m not really surprised as he also looked like he didn't have enough sleep lately. He looked peaceful. It almost reminded me of Nag-wait stop it Manami! I slapped my cheek to regain focus. I then took the opportunity and decided to change into my pajamas as well. I was dying to sleep next to Karma until I heard my phone buzz. It was coming from my purse and it was in the living room. I decided to check on it in case it was important. I left my bedroom to enter my living room. 

I went through my purse and realized I still had honeycomb toffee with me. I frowned at how it still remained unopened. I put the box of toffee aside and continued looking for my phone. I eventually did find it and the phone was still buzzing. I grabbed my phone and I saw the caller ID. Nagisa Shiota.

Nervous, I answered the call my friend. “H-hello Nagisa, what do you need?” I looked back at my bedroom door and still saw that Karma was asleep.

**“Yes,” he said.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I upload this book literally a month ago. Sorry about that! School stuff and exams and STRESS. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this karmanami chapter. I wonder what Nagisa is talking about? I would love to see what you peeps thinks! Until the next chapter, stay safe!


	7. Cafe Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with a world-star actress. What could go wrong?

**Nagisa’s POV:**

_Monday February 28_

“Shiota-sensei,” I heard as I quickly looked up from my book to see the person/people who called me. It was my students. This batch of students somewhat respect me and call me by my last name. They all looked worried, which is the first. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m … fine class. I just had something on my mind, that’s all,” I tried to reassure them. “Please continue your group work while I step outside for a bit.” They all nodded and I walked out of the classroom and closed the door. I look back at my phone to review the text.

\----

_Chat Room: Akari Yukimura_

_Sunday February 27 9:00 a.m._

Me: Good luck at your shoot today.

_Today 7:00 a.m._

Akari: Thanks Nagisa! Sorry for the late text. My manager took my phone yesterday and I didn’t see the notification until now. Whoopsie~ ! Good luck at work too. 

Akari: I just want to ask if you would be available on Wednesday. My director says that it's possible that we would end shooting early that day around maybe 4:30 pm. I want to meet up at the little cafe we used to go to back then. The one near Kunugigaoka. The one I dragged you to before. Remember? Anyway, talk to you later!

\----

“At least she is trying,” I then lean against the door as I think about my plans on Wednesday, “I don’t think I have any special plans that day. None of my students requested any help yet on that date so I think I should be fine.” I put my reply to the text, saying, “ _Hey, no worries. I think I have nothing after school on Wednesday, so I think it's fine! Good luck at your movie! Can’t wait to see it and see you again!_ ” Before putting away my phone back to my pocket I made one last text message. “ _Love you_.” 

I then put my phone back into my pocket. “I’m not really surprised she wants to eat pudding,” I put my head down in disappointment, “When was actually the last time we went to eat something I wanted.” I sighed at the thought of it. Nevertheless, it’s my job as her boyfriend to keep her happy. I turned around to walk towards the other classroom entrance. As I opened the second door, I saw all of my students aiming at the door I exited from with fake plastic knives and toy guns I lent them for the purpose of ‘killing me.’ They all noticed my entrance and realized their plan failed. “Do I have to keep reminding you guys we also have another door to the classroom,” I chided them as I raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah yeah we know,” they all said as they all put away the weapons. “Damn, why do we always forget there’s always that door,” one student said. I giggled to myself as I walked towards the front of the classroom. 

“Now then, how’s your group work coming along,” I asked them all.

“Horrible,” I heard one said from the back. Back to work I guess.

\----

_Wednesday February 29_

“Thanks for the help Shiota-sensei,” Hisoka Imada, one of my students, said as she packed up her stuff. She’s a good student. Like Okuda, the only reason why she is in my class was that she failed all of her other subjects that weren't science. I heard she wants to delve into science in the future after graduation. She had asked for a little English study session after school and I gladly accepted and here I am. “How do you know so much about rH slither blood, Shiota-sensei? Not a lot of people know about it, that’s why I wanted to do my research project on it.”

I gave a small chuckle as I packed up my stuff in my bag, “I actually have an old friend that is actually one of the people that help create artificial blood. I called her up and she actually helped me understand it so I could help you in return.” I looked to suddenly see the girl in front of my podium. 

“You mean, you know Manami Okuda, the researcher,” she yelled in front me. I nodded very meekly in surprise as I held the attendance book close to me, preparing to block any sudden attack. The girl then looked at the ceiling with stars in her eyes. “She’s my idol! She’s so young and she already accomplished something so great as creating artificial blood!” I was looking at her very surprised at her enthusiasm towards Okuda as I put down the roll book. Like Okuda before, she is very quiet and shy, but when it comes to science, she was very enthusiastic. She then looked at me with serious eyes. I was a bit nervous on what’s to come. She then leaned on my podium and bowed her upper body on it. 

“Uh, Imada-san?”

“Please Shiota-sensei, can you invite her for class one time! I beg of you,” she begged in front of me, “You said she’s an old friend, right? Are you two dating!” I had blushed the moment I heard her last statement. The faint image of kissing her popped inside my mind, making me cover my mouth with the back of my hand.

“Imada-san, please stop,” I told her, embarrassed at what she just said, “Also I’m already seeing someone.” Her face was full of disappointment, but I guess she realized what I just said and her eyes widened at me.

“Wait! Shiota-sensei, you’re dating someone,” she asked me, “Who is she?” 

“Her name is Ak… Kaede Kayano, she’s also a close friend of mine,” I looked down a bit at the floor hoping to find some comfort.

“So why did you choose her instead of Ms. Okuda,” she questioned again. I guess she would talk about anything related to Okuda. I should really tell Okuda about this.

“In hindsight, it did take us a while to be a couple, but she’s sweet, kind, funny, and has always been there for me. She changed my world,” I looked off at the window, reminiscing about how we first met, how she changed my low ponytail to pigtails. “Other than that, Miss Okuda is already seeing someone as well. He’s also a close friend of mine.”

“I see,” Imada commented, “But can she come visit us one day, please.” She then clasped her hands together, hoping that would sway me into accepting her pleads.

“Well she’s very busy,” I said causing her face to droop with disappointment, “But I’ll see what I can do … if you do better on your next English test this Friday.” In an instant, she leaped towards me and hugged me very tightly. These were the few times I allowed one of my students to actually ‘attack me’, since I felt no ill intent from her. 

“Thank you, Shiota-sensei! You’re the best!” After a few seconds, I guess she realized I just said and released the hug and stepped back a few steps. “Wait, what English test?”

“The one you and your classmates are going to have this Friday to determine if I see if Miss Okuda is able to visit us,” I said with a smile. Like Okuda, her English and communication skills weren’t the best.

“B-b-but that’s,” Imada stammered through her words as I can see her suffering with the reality that she and her classmates have to do well on the English test in order to see her idol, “Fine, you have a deal Shiota-Sensei!” She quickly went back to her school bag and rushed towards the door. Before exiting she looked at me with such determined eyes. “You’ll see!” She then left the room and closed the door. I just chuckled at her behavior. 

“I love my job,” I said with a wry smile. I looked at my clock on my phone to see it was already four o’clock. “I guess I should really be going now.” I then grabbed my bag and belongings and headed out of the classroom. As I exited the school, I still noticed some of the clubs still going on, some students hanging out in the yard, and some of my colleagues still in the faculty lounge. Once I got to the entrance of the school, I checked my phone again if there was any response or any text from Akari. “Still no text huh,” I said with a bit of disappointment drawn on my face. The last text on the chatroom was still mine. 

Me: “ _Love you._ ”

\----

The cafe wasn’t really far from my work. Akari had bought a bike for my birthday once, so I would have an easier time going to work. I sometimes ride it when I am in a rush, but I usually just walk to school. Today was one of those days I had to ride my bike.

When I got to the cafe, it was still 4:25. I looked around for any sign of Akari, but there was none. I looked inside the window of the cafe if she was just inside waiting for me, but no she wasn’t. I sighed. “I mean … she did say there was still a chance that she would be done early. I’ll just wait inside until she arrives.” With that, I walked inside the cafe shop. Upon my entrance, the bell at the door had signaled my arrival at the business. Immediately, the old man at the counter took notice of me.

“Oh! Shiota-Sensei! Welcome welcome! Come in! Nice to see you again,” the old man welcomed me. Akari and I went here numerous times during our time with Koro-Sensei, but just as friends at the time. We came here so often that the owner came to recognize us and usually gave us free pudding for being so loyal. The shop itself was quite small, and they didn’t get many customers. The upside was that they made the best pudding, according to Kayano and I agree with her.

“Hello Ojisan! Sorry I haven’t been able to come here so often,” I bowed before. The reason was that Akari and I got really busy with work and so we didn’t have much time for dates like before.

“Oh please,” Ojisan came out of the counter to pick me up, “you being here is enough, Shiota-Sensei. You and your little girlfriend are my favorite customers.” He then looked around. “Umm where is she? Did you guys split up?” A disappointed frown appeared on his face.

I realized what he was asking and I got a bit flustered. “Oh she said she’ll be coming later that’s all,” I tried to reassure him. His face turned into a face of understanding.

“Ah! I see … just late. Good for you two,” he then returned to the back of the counter, “Oh and I like to thank you for helping my granddaughter with her schoolwork. She works so hard to promote my shop and even works part-time when she has time. Oh how lucky am I to be blessed with such a hardworking grandchild.” His granddaughter is actually a student of mine. She was kind of like Isogai back then, working part-time to support her family. Working at a job was allowed at the school I taught at and so she was allowed to work at her family shop.

“Indeed you have. I am always happy to help any of my student’s problems,” I replied with a smile as a bit of nostalgia flowed in my mind. “Is she working today?”

“Ah yes, but she is at a study session with her friends at the library. She mentioned about having to pass an English test.” I sweatdrop as I know the sudden drive to pass the test. “She then told me that she would work the nightshift which is from 7-8.”

I crossed my arms in curiosity. “I see, but do customers really come here that late to eat pudding, Ojisan,” I asked, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

“There are some few sugar depraved, late-night customers. It’s mostly couples that do a night stroll and they happen to pass our shop pretty much. It is then my duty to serve such lovely couples such as you with your lady, Shiota-Sensei, when she does come,” he smiled at the end of his explanation.

“Anyways, enough about this old man’s rambling, what can I get you,” he asked me with the most sincere smile.

I looked through the menu. From my numerous times here, I have always gotten vanilla or chocolate pudding as it’s always been a safe choice for me. I still remember the times Akari would berate me for only eating vanilla and chocolate pudding.

_\----Eight Years Ago----_

_“Nagisa, you’re really basic, you know that,” Kayano told me blankly._

_“I don’t really see the problem, Kayano. What’s wrong with eating vanilla pudding,” I said as I ate a scoop of vanilla pudding._

_It was just after school. Koro-Sensei had dismissed the class. The whole class had gotten together in the library to discuss the Okinawa assassination for Koro-Sensei. After the meeting ended, Kayano begged me to come with her to a nearby pudding cafe shop. She told me that Kanzaki and Okuda were a bit busy to join her and so I was her only hope and here I am._

_“What I am trying to say is you should expand your menu, not only just vanilla and chocolate,” she said as she looked judgingly at my pudding._

_I raised an eyebrow as she seemed to be taking this conversation too seriously. I then crossed my arms in fake frustration. “Well if you don’t like my pudding preferences then I might as well leave then,” I said, making it so that she might believe that I really meant it._

_“Well … okay then,” Kayano then pouted and looked away from my direction, “bye then!” I don’t know why but I got a little bit hurt by her statement. I wondered to myself how long I will keep this charade. I really did like the pudding here, but I just decided to leave._

_I grabbed my plate of pudding and l rose from my seat. I gave one last look to Kayano before leaving. “Later Kayano,” I said with a bit of a disappointed tone. I was about to head to the counter to ask for a take-out box for my pudding before I felt something tug the end of my sweater. I looked down to see Kayano grabbing the hinge of my yellow sweater. “Kayano?”_

_She was looking down on the floor. “Don’t go … I’m sorry for teasing you … just don’t go … please,” she softly said. At that second, I felt a hard red blush cross my face. “No it’s okay, it’s my fault for getting upset for something so little so chin up,” I tried to cheer her up. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and I sat back down, still holding her hand._

_“We can always come back here if you want,” I suggested with a smile. Kayano then lifted her head up and I could see her face. Her eyes were a bit red and her face too._

_“Really,” her face was that of a child that got a present on Christmas. I nodded happily. “Thank you so much, Nagisa!” We were still holding hands, but it felt like she didn’t mind._

_“Since we decided that we’re going to come here more often, let’s start off by expanding your menu,” she said with a mischievous grin. She used her empty hand and grabbed her spoon to scoop up some of her caramel pudding. She then raised the spoon to my face. “Say ahhh,” she ordered me. I, in turn, got flustered by the gesture. If I do, indeed, eat the pudding, it will then be considered as an indirect kiss._

_“Umm K-kayano … I don’t think that’s a good idea,” I suggested urgently, “Wouldn’t it be better if I use MY own spoon.” Kayano blinked a bit and it was only a few seconds until she realized what I meant. Immediately rushed her hand to herself. “Ahh! I’m sorry, Nagisa! I didn’t mean it like that! I mean I do want you to try new pudding options, but I … I … I’m sorry!!!!”_

_\----Present----_

“I would like some caramel pudding today, please,” I said with a kind smile.

“Ahh something new, I see. I recall that being your friend’s favorite pick,” Ojisan said as he put the order into the cash register, “That would be 290 yen, please.” I handed the money with an extra tip to him and he accepted. “Your order will be done in a few minutes. Please take a seat while you wait, Shiota-Sensei.”

“Thank you,” I replied as I searched for a spot. Ojisan then went to the back. I immediately went to a table near the window where Akari and I always sat before. I took my seat and placed my bag to the side. I took off my blue jacket and hanged it on my chair. I looked around and there were only a few customers and it seemed like they were enjoying their day and their pudding. I noticed a television hanging up on the wall and it was playing the local afternoon news. The newscaster was talking about it raining later tonight. Hopefully Akari will be here soon.

As I waited, I brought out some of my student’s papers from today as I anticipated a bit of a wait from Akari. I went through the stack of papers and graded them accordingly. For Japanese, Sakata won the top score for the class with 96% with Hirota needing some working in some areas. For English, Ohashi is still having trouble with the pronunciations with this week’s vocabulary but maybe Kodama could help tutor him a bit since they’re best friends. Yamane and Imada always excelled in Science. The list of papers graded stacked on. I didn’t even notice that my pudding arrived at my table. Pudding can still be eaten cold.

Once I finished grading my students’ papers, I checked the time. It was already 6:00. Still no sign of Akari. I put my pen down and looked outside the window. The sun was slowly setting, but the orange hue of the sky still remained. I took out my phone to see any message from Akari. 

There was none.

I clutched my phone a bit. “She’s an actress, Nagisa. Of course, she’ll be running late. It’s all part of the job,” I tried reminding myself, but I still wasn’t satisfied. My brain was really starting to get nervous and both my head and heart started to hurt a bit. I told myself to breathe. “Breathe … breathe … breathe Nagisa. Calm down, Nagisa.” With the last breath out, I looked down at my table to see the stack of papers and my plate of pudding. “Maybe I just need to eat pudding to calm my nerves. It works for Akari,” I told myself. I then put the papers and my pen inside my bag and readied myself for my pudding.

“Caramel pudding huh,” I looked down at the pudding, “Just eat it, Nagisa.” I grabbed my spoon and scooped a piece of the pudding and ate it. The softness of the pudding soothed my worries. The flavor of caramel, alone, melted onto my tongue, making my mouth squirm in delight. It was delicious. I took out the book my class is reading for English and decided to read it while eating my pudding. After about 10 minutes, I finished my pudding and read a few good chapters of my book at the same time. I looked around and there were a few more customers. There were a group of high school girls at a booth also enjoying their pudding. They were wearing a different uniform than from the school I taught. I contemplated if I should leave a text, telling Akari that I had to leave because it was starting to get dark, but I was overshadowing my figure. The person was Ojisan.

“Oh, Shiota-Sensei, can you do me a favor,” Ojisan asked me. I gave a bit of a wary look, but I decided to give into his plea.

“Umm sure. Thanks for the pudding by the way,” I thanked him with a bit of a nervous smile.

“No problem! The thing is that my granddaughter, Yoshiko, had been pegging me to expand my menu to a larger demographic, particularly adults,” he explained. I raised an eyebrow at the implication he was trying to make. “So I did a little experimentation and made a new pudding to hopefully add to the menu.” He then placed a tray on top of my table that had a small cup of pudding. 

“Umm … what is it exactly,” I asked, scared of what exactly is this new pudding.

“I call it pudding shots! It is pudding but with a bit of alcohol. This sort of appeals to young adults like yourself, am I right,” he said with a prideful smile.

“Yes … sort of. I’m just not a big drinker that’s all,” I explained to him. I really didn’t want to consume any alcohol alone in public.

“I understand, but can you just do this old man a favor and I’ll back off. I just want to see another adult’s opinion at the moment,” he replied back with a defeated and desperate expression.

I sighed and looked at the pudding. ‘What can go wrong,’ I mentally said. I closed my book and grabbed the cup of pudding and the spoon that came along with it. I picked the one that most resembled chocolate pudding. With one last gulp, I took and swallowed a scoop of the pudding shot. Surprisingly, it actually tasted good and delicious. Although, I did taste a bit of the alcohol. In fact, I think there was a bit too much alcohol in the pudding. With two scoops of pudding, I put the cup back on the tray.

“If it’s possible, can you try two more,” Ojisan asked once more with a pleading tone. I gave an awkward smile to him. ‘I might as well,’ I regretfully told myself. I then took and ate two more pudding shots. The other two weren’t so alcohol concentrated, but I was still unfamiliar on how it was supposed to taste without alcohol. With those two done, I put them back on the tray, however, my head was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

“I suggest trying not to put too much alcohol in one cup as it kind of takes away the flavor of the original pudding. Other than that, I think the ones I tasted are suitable to be on the menu for adults only,” I explained to him. He then gave a grateful smile and shook my hand.

“Thank you, Shiota-Sensei,” he thanked me, “You and your little girlfriend will get a pudding discount whenever you or her come and order pudding from me next time.” He then went back to the back room with a happy expression.

“Akari and I huh …,” I thought again. I looked back at my watch, but I couldn’t really read it well as my head was spinning. I think it was around 6:30. The alcohol seemed to make my senses more sensitive. I could hear the group of girl’s conversation even without trying to listen. I shook my head to help me focus. I couldn’t read my book as I could probably accidentally pass out while reading. I then looked around to distract myself while I waited for Akari. 

The television seemed distracting enough. It was still on the local news. It is currently showing a report of how libraries are going to get a raise in money to buy more newer books. “Maybe I should visit the library some day to pick up new books to read. I could also pay Hazama at the library Hazama works at,” I muttered to myself as I tried to set my focus on the television. I could still vaguely hear the girls’ conversation.

Before I knew, the news channel was reporting a new story. My eyes widened at the mention of Akari’s stage name. Immediately I started to intensely listen to what the newscaster had to say about my girlfriend.

“Hello, tonight’s social news is about world-star actress Haruna Masa and her upcoming movie, ‘Undercover Teacher’. Her skills alone make fans of her work make people anxious to see her upcoming movie. This movie has been said by its director to be a mix of romance and action. There have also been sightings today with her and her co-star, Takayuki Tobe, at a local cafe,” the reporter said. They then showed a small phone video and picture of Akari and Tobe sitting outside in a cafe. They both looked like they were enjoying their time. The guy, Tobe or whatever, was tall, handsome, dark-haired, and almost … a perfect boyfriend. My head couldn’t wrap the information given to me and started to hurt more.

‘She couldn’t be late because of that? Right?’ I mentally tried to reassure myself. I started to breathe a bit faster and my hands were starting to get sweaty. I didn’t know what I was feeling. Was it joy that she was going big with movies that people will absolutely love. Was it anger that she kind of ditched me? Or was it jealousy because this Tobe guy can make Akari happier than I can? Or was it sadness because Akari could actually like this Tobe guy back?

“Oh my god,” I heard one of the girl’s behind me squeal in excitement, “Those two are so perfect together. Do you think they’re dating?” I gripped my hand into a fist once I heard the statement.

“Maybe! I don't think Mase is seeing anyone, so maybe they are secretly dating,” another girl said with a laugh at the end. The girls followed and laughed with her in excitement.

‘That’s right! Akari never did announce our relationship because it could draw more attention to me and cause some backlash towards her for dating a nobody teacher,” I reminded myself. I wouldn’t mind it at all, but I agreed to keep quiet for Akari’s sake. Although, hearing and thinking about Akari with another person just … it just … … makes me … grind my gears. My head is just aching from all the stress. I just couldn’t handle the information and the rumors. I grabbed my stuff and left my table. Ojisan was looking at me a bit worriedly at the counter.

I stopped at the front of the counter. “Thank you, Ojisan for everything and for the pudding. Can you please give Yoshiko these papers when she comes here later? Tell her to look at my comments at the bottom of the paper. Other than that, she did well. I have to leave now. Thanks,” I said with a bit of urgency. Gave him the papers belonging to Yoshiko and headed out of the door. I think I heard Ojisan say ‘bye’ as I left.

The outside was chilly. I recall the clock at the shop being around 6:50. The sun had practically set and I was ready to leave. As I was about to grab and hop onto my bike, my body suddenly felt really sick and dizzy. “Maybe … not … right now,” I told myself as I pushed my bike as I walked towards my place. I could seriously injure myself if I ride my bike while intoxicated.

“If I take account for traffic, I could arrive at my apartment at around 7:30,” I calculated the time to travel from the cafe to my place. With that I walked to my place, my bike at my side. 

\---- Almost hour and fifteen minutes later ----

I finally arrived at my apartment. On my way here I had to go run a few errands to get some pudding ingredients. I might have also apologized at a stop sign that I bumped into. I think I also blacked out a few times here and there, but I’m fine. With my apartment in my sight, I put my bike in the bike rack they provide here. I then walk up the stairs to my apartment, trying not trip on my own feet. My dizziness still hasn't gone away even when I drink water. ‘How much alcohol was in the pudding?’ I questioned myself, kind of regretting offering my help to Ojisan. At the door, I read my phone. 

The time was 8:25.

Still no text or calls or even a damn email!

I opened my door and it was still as I remembered and left. Cold and lonely.

I managed to walk to my couch. I suddenly just fall on my couch, exhausted from today and my damn drama. I didn’t even care to take off my shoes or jacket or even bag! I lay there tired and I looked at the table stand where my class photo with Koro-Sensei and the rest of my friends stood. I examined the whole photo. In the photo I was wrapped with one of Koro-Sensei’s tentacles with Karma and Sugino at my side. I saw Kataoka awkwardly holding her phone to include Ritsu in the class photo as well, Takebayashi just being held up by a tentacle, Terasaka being turned the wrong way away from the camera, and Kayano and Okuda clinging together. Kayano and Okuda. Kayano and Okuda. I still remember that night.

_"What do you mean you have a plan, Okuda," I asked her as both her and I were on her couch in the middle of the night._

_“I mean, Rio has a plan for us to fix our relationships with Karma and Akari,” Okuda told me._

_“What do you mean ‘fix’ and what does Nakamura have to do with all of this,” I asked. I’m a bit worried that Nakamura was placed into the mixture in this plan of hers._

_“I may have told Rio that we … kissed,” she said, still embarrassed about the whole situation._

_“You what!” I yelped. For that reason, I was scared of the incoming events of teasing and punishment from Karma and Akari. “But I thought we would keep it a secret.”_

_“I accidentally told Rio of how we were hanging out with each other and how you were staying at my place for tonight and how we kissed. I’m sorry,” She weeped and pleaded in front of me. Of course I would forgive her. It was just shocking I put my hand on her shoulder._

_“It’s okay, I know it's probably not your fault. Nakamura probably forced you didn’t she,” I asked me with a kind smile._

_“She did promise to keep it a secret,” She added. I sighed in relief once she said that statement._

_“Well that’s a relief.” I relaxed on the couch more as if I was just carrying the heavy weights on my shoulders._

_“In return though, I had to explain our situation with Karma and Akari and she offered a plan to fix our love problems with them,” She explained._

_“I see,” I replied tiredly, “So what exactly is this plan.”_

_“To make the two of them jealous of us,” I raised my eyebrow at the statement, “Rio wants us to spend more time together to make both Karma and Akari realize what they’re missing. It would like being a ‘second relationship’ or that’s what Rio said.”_

_“I mean, I thank both you and Nakamura for your concern, but I don’t think we should toy with Karma’s and Akari’s feelings like that,” I replied with a sad smile._

_“I see,” Okuda said disappointedly, “but would you at least think about it.”_

_  
“I guess there’s no trouble in that. Let’s just go back to sleep.”_

I looked on my phone. The time was about 8:30. I then looked through my contacts to find the person I was looking for. I eventually found it with ease.

**Manami Okuda**

**[call] [text] [email]**

My finger hovered the call button. I tried to think and contemplate to myself if this was really going to fix everything. Of course it would! It’s going to help Okuda and I with our problem with Akari and Karma, but it could also ruin our relationship with them and with each other. 

_“Those two are so perfect together. Do you think they’re dating?”_

_“Maybe! I don't think Mase is seeing anyone, so maybe they are secretly dating,”_

_“You and your little girlfriend will get a pudding discount whenever you or her come and order pudding from me next time.”_

_“Umm where is she? Did you guys split up?”_

_There have also been sightings today with her and her co-star, Takayuki Tobe, at a local cafe.”_

I clutched my phone harder. My finger then pressed the call button. I put my phone next to my ear. I could only feel and hear my bloodlust and the ringing of the phone. After a few seconds, my call was answered.

“H-hello Nagisa, what do you need,” Okuda asked on the other line.

“Yes. I will do the plan with you, Okuda.”

**Akari POV**

“Damn it!” I was running on the sidewalk, hoping to reach my goal. The outside was cold and chilly. It was really dark. I only hoped it was still open. I didn’t have my phone with me because my mean manager took away from me the whole day. I couldn’t even tell Nagisa anything. I knew I was late, extremely late. The view of the cafe I told me to meet up was coming closer. I looked through the window, in hopes of seeing my Nagisa.

It was empty.

Sadness overtook me. No it wasn’t sadness, but extreme guilt. 

Despite already knowing he wasn’t here, I still went inside the cafe. Once I did, I was startled when the bell at the door rang, signalling my entrance. I glanced around the room for anyone with blue hair. There was none. It was practically empty. I looked up at the clock they had in the shop. It was 7:46. 

**“I really messed up.”**

**Hi there! Almost a whole month since my last update on this book. Sorry about that! Anyway, we finally get to see Nagisa's POV. What did you think? Kind of sad to publish it on Christmas.**

**I tried to capture how his mind was kind of fuzzy and hurting during the end because of all of the pudding shots.**

**Hopefully you liked this chapter. Sorry that I added a few small oc's. I just thought it would give the story a bit more drive that's all.**

**Merry Christmas! (if you celebrate it or not)**

**Until the next update!**

**Stay safe! :)**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Almost a whole month since my last update on this book. Sorry about that! Anyway, we finally get to see Nagisa's POV. What did you think? Kind of sad to publish it on Christmas. 
> 
> I tried to capture how his mind was kind of fuzzy and hurting during the end because of all of the pudding shots. 
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter. Sorry that I added a few small oc's. I just thought it would give the story a bit more drive that's all.
> 
> Sorry for my crappy drawing. I just wanted to test it out.
> 
> Merry Christmas! (if you celebrate it or not)
> 
> Until the next update!
> 
> Stay safe! :)


	8. Akari's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akari's point of view of the day of her date with Nagisa that precedes her arrival of the cafe. Essentially what she did before arriving at the cafe late.

**3rd POV**

**_Wednesday February 29_ **

“Wait what do you mean we have to reshoot yesterday’s footage!” Akari yelled at her manager. The two were currently in Akari’s or rather Haruna Mase’s dressing room in the studio where Akari currently filmed at. 

“Sorry, Mase-san! The director said one of the editors lost some of the footage from yesterday,” her manager apologized, “I apologize for the inconvenience. Your co-director estimates today’s shooting might end around six this evening.” The woman bowed slightly in front of the actress. 

“Wait six?” Akari quickly questioned. That was way past her date with Nagisa. She really wanted to tell him something in person.

“I see…” Akari turned around and brought out her phone to text Nagisa about the sudden change of plans, but was immediately faced with an empty battery icon on a black screen. “Shoot, I forgot to charge it last night.”

“Is there a problem, Mase-san?” her manager questioned.

Akari turned around in embarrassment and waved around her dead phone. “I overslept last night and I forgot to charge my phone. Do you happen to have a charger on you by any chance,” she asked sweetly.

“Oh no problem, just hand it over to me for the meantime. Are you expecting any important phone calls or text messages at all today by any chance,” the woman asked as Akari gave her phone.

“Oh umm … no not really,” Akari shyly replied. In actuality, she was trying to text Nagisa about the change in plans, but she doesn’t want to disclose her relationship with him for the meantime with the public. “I was just hoping I could watch some cat videos before it's time to shoot the film that’s all.” She gave a nervous laugh, hoping that would be sufficient.

“Okay then,” she started heading out the door before stopping. “Oh, that reminds me. I think your co-star, Tobe-or-whatever his name is, has his eyes on you. You should be careful. I heard some nasty rumors about him lately. Just be careful,” Akari’s manager mentioned to her, “Although, some interaction between the two of you can possibly bring more publicity to the movie itself. Well it’s up to you!” She then left Akari’s dressing room, leaving Akari extremely worried.

The actress just sighed and looked at her vanity in the mirror. “What should I do?” She frowned at her reflection. Another sigh came from the girl and she started to go through her purse. “I should really buy a back-up phone. What was Nagisa’s phone number again? Damn, these late night film shoots and these ridiculously long lines are messing with my memory!” As she was going through her belongings, she encountered her long green wig. Pausing for only a moment, a gentle and nostalgic smile formed on her face. There were many memories with her and this wig. Most notably her time with Koro-Sensei and the others. The time she met Nagisa. She still remembers the night she had with Nagisa.

**_March last-year_ **

__ “Can I walk with you!” Akari had loudly asked Nagisa on the sidewalk. The two were outside in the field and had just finished celebrating Koro-Sensei’s birthday at the old campus. The rest of their friends had left them together, as Karma and Nakamura had plotted the whole thing and encouraged Akari beforehand to finally make her move tonight. 

Nagisa was surprised by the loud offer, but didn’t mind it at all strangely. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He replied with his usual kind smile, calming down the blushing Akari.

“T-thank you, Nagisa.” With that, the two quietly walked down the mountain side-by-side. Neither of them talked or said anything as they enjoyed the silence. The now-small moon shone its moonlight through the branches of the trees of the mountain, illuminating the path on which the two followed. 

Each step down, Akari desperately tried to hold Nagisa’s hand, but failed each time. Each retreat was followed by an instant regret and internal scolding by Akari herself. ‘Just do it Akari! You jumped off cliffs and survived the pain of tentacles, surely you can hold hands with him,’ Akari mentally reprimanded herself. She gave a side-glance to Nagisa who had his eyes forward down the mountain. ‘Right. You held his hand before. You can do this!’

The two were already halfway down the mountain. Akari felt like she was getting closer to actually touching Nagisa’s hand. Her hand was merely centimeters away from holding Nagisa’s hand. A sense of success was dawning on Akari until …

“Hey, Kayano,” Nagisa casually said as he stopped to face the girl. Akari immediately retreated her hand to herself, to avoid Nagisa’s suspicion of her hand.

“Y-yeah what’s up?” Akari replied as calmly as she could.

“I think I forgot my phone back in the classroom. Is it okay we could go back,” Nagisa said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He had glanced back up at the hill.

“O-oh no problem, I don’t mind. Plus it gives us more time to hang out more right,” Akari had responded calmly with a smile.

“Right,” Nagisa said. He then looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before looking back up. “I-is it okay if I hold your hand, Kayano!” Kayano’s eyes widened at the statement. “I-I mean it’s just that it might have drizzled a little bit earlier and so the path might be slippery. I just want to make sure you don’t fall, that’s all. S-sorry if too weird of an request, so I understand if you-”

His words were cut off when he felt his hand being touched. He looked down to see his and Akari’s hands holding together. A slight bit of redness appeared on the cheeks of both persons. “Thanks for being so considerate, Nagisa,” Akari thanked the teacher. “Shall we?” 

The two continued to return and trek back up to the classroom. Nagisa was also trusted with a copy of the key to the old campus, like Isogai, as he was considered responsible enough by the others to keep it safe. For that reason, Nagisa was able to unlock the entrance to the classroom.

They both entered the classroom. Nagisa looked around the back of the classroom while Akari looked in front of the classroom. While they searched for the missing phone, they talked more about their personal lives and jobs. Nagisa talked more about his teaching endeavors with his new class and their attempts to ‘assassinate’ him, which Akari just laughed at his stories. Akari told her stories of being a world-star actress and how it sometimes sucked and was also amazing at the same time.

“Oh how so,” Nagisa had questioned as he took his old seat. Akari followed suit and sat back in her old seat next to Nagisa. 

“Oh man don’t get me started! There’s so many annoying and conceited actors sometimes AND don’t get me started with the directors,” she vented her problems, “Some of the movie roles my manager gets me are nice and all, but I really wish I could make and help direct my own movie, you know.” Nagisa simply just nodded.

“Maybe you could ask Mimura about some tips about that,” Nagisa suggested.

“Maybe I will … I just wanted to tell you first, that’s all,” Akari casually replied.

“Mhmm really? Why’s that?”

“Well It is kind of sort of related to you in a way.”

Nagisa was starting to get a bit confused on what Akari was saying.

“I mean I want to create a movie that kind of is similar to Koro-Sensei’s life here in the classroom without explicitly revealing him. I just want to show some appreciation to all the teachers out there that work hard to improve students’ lives. Like Koro-Sensei, my sister, Mr. Karasuma, Professor Bitch, and also you.” Akari looked straight into Nagisa’s eyes as she said the last part.

“Well … umm thanks, Kayano.” 

“Maybe if I spend more time with you, I could get more inspiration on my dream movie!”

“Well, I wouldn’t be against it. The job can be a bit boring sometimes,” Nagisa said with a nervous laugh. 

“I could visit your class sometime so I could make your day less tiring and boring,” Akari quickly suggested. It seemed she wouldn’t be giving this little argument and negotiation. “The handsome and pretty actors and actresses sometimes have too much of an ego that sometimes I can’t breathe. A little bit normal would do me so good.” Nagisa frowned a bit at how Akari addressed her fellow actors.

“Handsome huh … wouldn’t you like to hang out with a more handsome and richer guy than me?” Nagisa suddenly questioned without thinking too much about it.

“Nagisa?”

“Those types of guys are way taller, they are able to win the hearts of many, they could get any girl they want,” Nagisa ranted aimlessly as his breath became a bit faster. 

“Nagisa?”

“I’m just a little nobody of a teacher that looks like a freaking girl and teaches a dead-end job. I’m a person that doesn’t -”

“Nagisa!”

Nagisa stopped his sudden angry rant and looked back at Akari who was nearly on the verge of tears. “Kayano? I’m sorry for acting like that. I’m sorry if you don’t want to hang out with MEEEEEEEE!”

Akari had launched herself at Nagisa, practically shoving all the desks and chairs to the side. Suddenly, the actress was sitting on top of Nagisa, who was currently pinned down by Akari. “Don’t ever talk like that about yourself, Nagisa! I don’t want you to think so little of yourself. Who cares about those annoying narcissists! They’re total perverts!” Akari was looking straight into Nagisa’s eyes, clutching his jacket to express her anger. “You’re way better than them, Nagisa. You’re kind, dedicated to your job despite the hate from your students, you are loved by your family and by your friends, you inherited Koro-sensei’s and my sister’s legacy, you saved the Earth, you’re brave, you’re my best friend, and you’re - you’re - you’re - YOU’Re THE ONE I LOVE!”

At that moment, the wind rustling through the trees and the sound of the occasional creak of the classroom were the only sounds the two heard. Eventually another sound came into the mix.

_ Bu-bump Bu-bump Bu-bump _

The love confession of Akari’s heartfelt rage went unnoticed by Akari herself as she was filled with too much passion to think straight nor her mask to hide her feelings for Nagisa. The teacher on the floor was feeling otherwise. Deep inside he knew he had feelings for Akari, yet he didn’t want to intrude on her career and kept their relationship exclusively platonic. He sometimes considered breaking his promise when Akari would talk about the handsome co-actors she works with at the studio. Knowing that she feels the same way he feels about her makes the pain and frustration he felt from their earlier conversation disappear, replacing it with only love and compassion.

“Y-you love me, Kay- Yukimura?” Nagisa reaffirmed Akari’s confession as he was unsure if she meant what she said to him. A small blush formed on his now surprised face.

“W-what?” Akari questioned in turn, flustered and nervous as she didn’t know what brought upon Nagisa to ask such an embarrassing question. She then remembered her past words. Like the teacher that she was on top of, a blush, which was slightly redder than his, formed on her face. “U-uhhh did I say that?!? I meant that you’re a friend that I cherish and love - I mean dove - love! Damn it!” She was stammering too much to the point that it seemed like she was about to pass out. She was growing redder with each failed explanation on her confession. 

‘What am you saying, Akari! Get a hold of yourself! Just ask yourself if this is it!’ Akari internally scolded herself. She looked into Nagisa’s eyes and expression and she finally decided what to do. ‘Yes it is.’

She stopped her mindless explanation and took a deep breath. The blush on her face calmed down a bit but was still obtained a good amount of red. “I do …,” Akari bit her lip a bit, “I do love you, Nagisa, ever since junior high. I didn’t intend to blurt it out earlier, and before you give me your answer can I just return what you gave me a long time ago.” With a deep breath, she positioned Nagisa upright on the floor with her now sitting on his lap and with one last determined smile she did it. 

She kissed him. It was the return of the kiss Nagisa gave her to save her from tentacles which would have killed her if he hadn’t stepped in. At the start, the kiss was merely one-sided as Nagisa was surprised by the events happening to him. Not only was his crush and long-time best friend kissing him, but the feelings she possessed for him was mutual. After a few seconds of realization, Nagisa reciprocated the kiss and hugged Akari around her waist. Akari was a bit surprised, but was too happy and in the moment to think about it too much. The two decided to deepen the kiss, causing a bit of moaning from both sides. 

“Akari!” Nagisa said softly in between the sessions. This caused more euphoria for Akari as she was happy that the person she loved had said her real name; a name that only her family ever called her. Now she grants one more person with such privilege.

It was only five minutes until they ran out of breath. They decided to continue lying down on the wooden floors of their classroom, both happy about the moment they just had. 

“You know,” Akari said as she hugged Nagisa a bit tighter, “I still need an answer.” Nagisa just gave a small laugh.

“Hmm I don’t know yet, Yukimura” Nagisa answered playfully shocking Akari by his response, “I kind of have feelings for another girl.” He tried to play with Akari a bit.

“What!” Akari, on the other hand, was a bit shocked. “B-but we just kissed- you even said-.” It was then she realized what Nagisa was trying to do. She then composed herself for the role she was about to play for this current situation: a girl in a love triangle. “Oh so who is this rival of mine trying to steal my Nagisa~?”

“Hmm let me think,” Nagisa continued the joke, “She has long, beautiful green hair.” Nagisa gestured the length of the hair around his head. The comment made Akari blush a bit, but she tried to remain calm. “Has a cute bubbly personality. Has a massive sweet-tooth. She’s been my best friend since junior high. Her name is Kaede Kayano, have you ever heard of her?”

“Oh her! She’s pretty alright, but what do you think about me, huh Shiota,” Akari said a bit seductively as she scooted closer to Nagisa. Surprisingly, Nagisa’s blush was quite small which impressed Akari a bit. ‘Impressive acting.’

“Hmm I don’t know. I only met you today, Yukimura. Although you do look very similar to my Kaede, I barely know you,” Nagisa smirked at his statement.

“Well why don’t we start? I’m Akari Yukimura, actress extraordinaire, pudding-enthusiast & chef, and hopefully the girlfriend of Nagisa Shiota.”

“That sounds pretty compelling, Yukimura,” Nagisa replied smoothly. “I might consider you a candidate if you answer this one question correctly.” He lifted his index finger in the air in front of the woman.

“What would this question be, Shiota?”

“It’s quite simple really,” he said with a smile but quickly transformed into a serious expression, “I’m serious about this, so answer truthfully. Do you really love me despite my flaws and my job as a teacher?” 

Akari decided to stop the act as well to answer it seriously. She reached his cheek with her hand and just smiled gently. “Of course I would. It doesn’t matter to me at all as I love everything about you, flaws but mostly perfections and all. So, yes I do love you, Nagisa.”

“Thank you, Akari.” Nagisa smiled back.

“But,” Akari looked down a bit depressed, “Do you really love despite my lies and me having a flat-chest?” Her past of lying to her friends and classmates about her true intentions in joining E-Class still haunts her sometimes and her lack of a chest makes her feel more insecure than she needs to be. Her worries were suddenly put on a hold and hopefully disappeared when she felt a hand on her lap. Nagisa tried to comfort and reassure her like she did for him.

“Of course I would. I don’t care about what you did back when you were all lying to us. We all forgave you you should know that already. We aren’t the type to hold a grudge against one of us, remember. Plus, I love the way you just are, so please think you’re beautiful.”

Akari smiled at Nagisa’s response, which only made her love him even more. “Thanks Nagisa. I love you.” The phrase became more natural for the both of them as if they were meant to be together.

“I love you too, Akari.” Nagisa replied as he hugged her. Akari internally squealed when Nagisa spoke her real name again. She mentally reminded herself to get used to it.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Nagisa decided to do something. He reaches into his pocket. In his hand was his phone and so he checked the time. It was around ten at night. He faced Akari. “It’s starting to get late. I think we should leave Koro-Sensei and Ms. Yukimura in peace again. Hmm what’s wrong?” He noticed Akari was giving him a weird look.

“It’s nothing. It’s just … when did you find your phone,” Akari asked, feeling a bit betrayed.

Nagisa was clueless on what she meant until it hit him. The whole point of them returning to the classroom was to look for his phone. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to - I mean I just-,” he sighed, “I just wanted to spend a bit more time together with you tonight.” He was then reassured when Akari hugged him.

“You know you could have just told me,” Akari laughed at the man’s nervous nature, “But I don’t blame you. It took me almost seven years just to confess to you. I’m such a hypocrite.” The two laughed at tonight’s events and prepared to leave the classroom. They replaced the pushed desks and chairs, locked the classroom, prayed together to Koro-Sensei and Aguri, and left down the mountain together this time holding hands. Akari didn’t mention her earlier attempts to avoid humiliation.

As they were heading down the mountain, Akari leaned a bit on Nagisa’s shoulder. “Sooo boyfriend, what do you want to do tonight?” She giggled at the progress she made from addressing him for simply friend to lover.

“Well, we could head to my place so you could judge my new pudding recipe,” Nagisa said with a bit of a smirk as Akari’s eyes widened at the statement.

“Wait! Your own pudding recipe? Let me try it!” Akari couldn’t hold her excitement any longer. “Let’s go!” She then dragged Nagisa down the mountain and to Nagisa’s car which she also traveled in with Nagisa to get to the reunion. 

**_Back to the Present_ **

“I hope he won’t be mad,” Akari said as she gripped the green wig in her hand. It was then she heard a few knocks on her dressing room door.

“Mase-san, filming starts back up in 10 minutes,” a voice said through the closed door.

“Oh thank you, I will be out soon.” Akari answered back loudly to make sure the messenger understood. 

“Great see you there!” The voice replied happily as the footsteps fleeing the door followed.

Akari looked back at her vanity mirror. “You got this, Akari! Do it quickly, so you can see your Nagisa. He’s waiting for you, so do your best!” With her self-motivation done, she heads out to continue filming her movie.

  
  


**_6:25 in the evening_ **

“Great, you two are perfect,” the director yelled in the distance.

Both Akari and her co-star, Tobe, were filming at a public cafe. Her co-director said that it gave the scene a more realistic atmosphere than making a fake set. It was open, so by-standers and public audiences could witness the scene. The two actors were situated at a table across from each other. Akari was playing the undercover assassin teacher while Tobe was playing the regular teacher, both characters unknowing of the other’s secret profession. 

The scene was supposed to be romantic. Of course it would make Akari a bit uncomfortable, but it would sort of symbolize her love for Nagisa but also Koro-Sensei’s and Aguri’s relationship. She kind of wished Nagisa would have played the part instead of Tobe, but she understood his real teaching job came first. The scene was coming to a close and Akari was dying to get out of there.

“All right! All that’s left is the kiss scene,” the director announced through his megaphone. Akari widened her eyes in surprise and fear. She doesn’t remember this part of the script.

“Wait what kiss scene? I don’t remember anything about that,” Akari frantically questioned.

“Oh I’m sorry, Mase-san! It was a part of the last minute changes to the script,” the director apologized. “It shouldn’t be a problem though right. It’s just a simple kiss on the lips. It will be less than a minute. You’ll be able to do it right.”

Akari hesitantly nodded. Deep inside, she scorned co-director and screenwriters. She let out a little huff and sat back down in her seat. She was now facing her co-star Tobe. The man certainly had good-looks, but it was nothing compared to her Nagisa. The Nagisa she hopes won’t be too mad about her late arrival to her date.

“You ready, Mase-san,” Tobe asked a bit smugly. Akari recalled her manager’s warning and felt a bit disgusted by Tobe. 

Akari just simply nodded. ‘Let’s just get this over with!’

“Okay action!” The director yelled.

The two actors sat across each other in the romantic atmosphere of the cafe. Akari only wishes she was at her and Nagisa’s pudding cafe. After a few exchanges of dialogue, it was almost time for the kiss scene.

As the time came, the two slowly approached each other’s faces. The closer Akari approached Tobe’s face, the guilt within her grew as she desperately wanted to be with Nagisa. There was a thing that’s been bugging her about this scene. It was that she didn’t want to do it. Only centimeters away, Akari fiercely pulled away and stood up from her seat and faced the director.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this scene today, my apologies,” Akari quickly apologized to the director. Tobe, the director, and the rest of the crew were surprised by Akari’s actions. 

“What?” Tobe asked reluctantly, “The great Haruna Mase can’t do a sim-”

“Shut up Tobe!” The director yelled through his megaphone, halting Tobe from finishing his insult. He then faced Akari. “I understand completely. It’s my fault for not bringing the change in script to you suddenly. I think we have enough film for today and pack. You’re welcome to leave today, Haruna.”

Akari smiled while Tobe was shocked by the double-standards he just witnessed.With that Akari left the set and desperately searched for her manager to fetch her phone. When she did find her, Akari found out that she had left it at the studio. Her manager reassures her that she could go get it for her, but Akari just tells her to get her a cab to the cafe where she and Nagisa are supposed to meet. Without question, her manager complies and sets a cab for her travels. Akari then rides the cab to the cafe, hoping that Nagisa would still be there. There was traffic so it slowed down the car ride, extending it to about an hour.

Once she arrives at the familiar neighborhood of the cafe, she asks the cab driver to stop her and she’ll continue on her own. She says thanks and leaves the cab. Akari dashes through the sidewalk towards the bright cafe, hinting it was still open.

It was still dark outside, but that still didn’t stop her from proceeding. She was tired and exhausted, but she just wanted to be with Nagisa. She then looked through the glass-window in hopes of seeing Nagisa.

To her disappointment, he wasn’t there. She decided to double-check the cafe and enter it, in hopes of obtaining a second chance. He still wasn’t there.

**“I really messed up.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> All is explained. The director from Korotan D is kind of inspired from the director here. So how do you like this chapter? Got to see how Kayano and Nagisa got together and Akari's day.
> 
> There's not much to say other than what is this special movie that Akari is starring/co-directing.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. I didn't really intend it for it to be this long but it is what it is. 
> 
> Give me your thoughts and always thanks for reading this :)
> 
> Until the next chapter,
> 
> stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are satisfied as I am. I always wondered if there was a story involving both Nagisa and Okuda so here it is! It is such a sad love life for the teacher and scientist. I tried to incorporate how both of them are free and so they get to hang out and bond more. This is just the beginning and I hope you enjoy this little chapter. More drama in the next one! And again ... Stay safe!!!!


End file.
